


Rut Leave

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: Taking Leave [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Alex Cabot, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Olivia is going into rut. Alex takes some time off to help her deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Olivia?”

Olivia chewed on the end of her pen, her knee jumping restlessly beneath her desk. It took an effort of will not to look at the clock.  _ Five more minutes of Friday paperwork. That’s it. Then I can swing by the courthouse and— _

“Olivia?”

Her eyes darted over to the clock on the wall.  _ Seriously? Only a minute since the last time I checked? _ She tugged at the collar of her shirt, even though it was already somewhat low cut. The air conditioning in the bullpen was on full blast, but her skin felt flushed and a wet line of sweat rolled down her back.

“Detective Benson!’

She slammed her bouncing foot back on the ground and dropped the pen. Captain Cragen was standing beside her desk, looking mildly annoyed. “Sir?”

“You’re done for the day, Olivia. You’re about to shake that desk apart.”

Olivia offered an apologetic look. She knew she’d been twitchy today—for several days, actually—and she knew why. It was the same reason she’d taken the upcoming weekend and an extra Monday off. As much as she hated to duck out on her colleagues, she knew she’d be in no condition to work until Tuesday, and that was being optimistic.

“Sorry, sir. Are you sure there isn’t anything else you need before I leave? I could—”

Footsteps approached from the other direction, and she glanced over to see Elliot standing beside her desk. “It’s okay, Liv. We’ve got it covered. If Dad says you can go, then go.”

Olivia looked back at Cragen, who no longer seemed quite so irritated, and sighed with relief. “Thanks. If you need anything—”

“Hmph.”

The snort had come from Munch, who was sitting at his own desk a few yards away.

Olivia lowered both brows and aimed a glare his way. “What the hell, Munch?”

Munch gave her a wry smirk. “Your obsession with following societal convention when we all know there’s no way you’ll call is ridiculous.”

“Not to repeat myself, but: what the hell, Munch?”

“Alphas with mates don’t call to check in during rut leave,” Munch said, as if it was obvious and not at all a breach of etiquette to discuss such things in the workplace—the open bullpen, to boot. “Especially alphas who aren’t on suppressants.”

Olivia flashed her teeth. Munch’s teasing normally didn’t get to her. It had even grown on her in a weird way. But today, she was testier than usual, and he was working her nerves. “How is that any of your business?”

“You stink, Benson,” Fin said, approaching the cluster with a cup of coffee in hand. “Had to crack a window to get some goddamn air.”

Oliva snarled at him too, although she swallowed most of the sound. Being surrounded by three male alphas and a beta, two of whom were teasing her, had her on edge. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control. After a few moments, she was able to push down some of her anger. She’d always been the best cadet in her aggression management courses, but even she wasn’t infallible.

“Well, since half my colleagues have decided to pick on me, I guess I should follow your advice and scram, Cap.” She gave Cragen a small but genuine smile and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. She didn’t really want to put it on in the sticky September heat, which was only worsened by her hormones, but the look she knew she’d earn when she walked into Alex’s office was worth the discomfort.

“Don’t mind them,” Elliot said. “They’re just mad you’re stealing Alex and leaving them with the newbie.”

Olivia sighed. “Right. Casey.”

Actually, Casey Novak was shaping up to be a good ADA. She was a redheaded alpha with a lot of presence and passion, but she hadn’t quite found her footing at SVU yet. It wasn’t like the world of white-collar crime, where prosecutors could try cases without getting emotionally invested. Casey had proven to be a better fit for their squad so far than their other temps, but still, Olivia held an ever-so-mild… not resentment, but disappointment in regards to her. It wasn’t Casey’s fault. Olivia was just bummed she couldn’t work too closely with Alex anymore since their relationship had gone public.

_ Alex. If I leave now, I can see Alex in ten minutes. She’ll be wearing her glasses, reading paperwork, and then I’ll knock on the door and she’ll look up at me and smile and I can kiss her and bend her over the desk and— _

“Casey’s not bad,” Elliot said, startling her from her thoughts. “Give her time. She might actually stick around.”

“Yeah,” Munch whined, “but she’s not Cabot. You can’t call her at 4 AM and get a warrant fifteen minutes later.”

“You can get my fist in fifteen seconds if you don’t shut up,” Olivia muttered under her breath. Even Munch’s  _ voice _ was annoying her today, and she kept having to wrinkle her nose. Her own smell might be offending her coworkers, but their scents were bothering her, too.

“What?” Fin said.

“Nothing. I’m going. See you Tuesday.” She slung her jacket over her shoulder, checked her pocket for her keys, and headed for the door with a nod of gratitude to Cragen.

Just outside the door, she heard a voice call after her. “Liv? Wait up.”

She turned to see Elliot following her and stopped in the hallway. “What?” When he looked slightly wounded, she tried again. “Sorry. Snappy today. Whatcha need, El?”

“Alex knows you’re not on suppressants, right?”

Olivia felt a flash of defensiveness, but only for the briefest moment. She’d worked at SVU for years. She knew all too well that bad things could happen when alphas didn’t manage themselves—and it was her job to make sure the outdated instinct defense didn’t let them off the hook for criminal behavior.

“Her idea,” Olivia said.

“Figured,” Elliot said. “But are  _ you _ okay with it? Because you don’t have to go off them just because she asks.”

The back of Olivia’s neck heated up even more. She tried to say, “I know,” but as close as she was to her partner, it was hard to get the words out. It hadn’t been an easy decision. She’d angsted and agonized over it more nights than she cared to admit, especially considering her own history. But every time she’d doubted herself, Alex had been there to reassure her.

_ ‘I know you, Olivia. It’s going to be fine. There’s no reason you should sedate yourself and stay almost catatonic for a week when we could just take a small vacation and make love for three days.’ _

_ ‘But it won’t be making love, not like it usually is. It’ll be different. I’ll be… different.’ _

_ ‘Not different enough to scare me.’ Alex had taken her hands then, gazing deep into her eyes as if she could make the words true through the power of belief alone. ‘You’re my mate, Liv. You’d die before you hurt me. Your rut isn’t going to change that.’ _

“Yeah,” she said to Elliot. “We talked about it. She says she knows what she’s getting into.”

“Does she, though?” Elliot asked, still unconvinced. “She’s an omega. They don’t really get what it’s like for us, just like we don’t completely understand what it’s like for them.”

Olivia pinched her forehead. There was still time for her to stop by the drugstore and pick up some temporary patches to replace her unfilled prescription. It wouldn’t be the good stuff, but it’d do the trick. Mostly.

But that wouldn’t be fair to Alex. They’d talked about this. They’d decided on it together. Olivia knew consent was a two-way street, and Alex wouldn’t resent her for backing out, but… it wasn’t like she  _ wanted _ to take the drugs. The only thing holding her back was fear—fear that Alex was signing up for something she wasn’t prepared for, and fear that she might do something both of them would regret.

“Thanks for looking out for me, El,” she said at last, forcing a smile, “but we’ve got it. You know Alex. She never backs down from a challenge.”

Elliot chuckled. “No, she doesn’t.” He clapped her on the shoulder, and Olivia welcomed the contact—as much as she could stand another alpha touching her in her current condition. “See you Tuesday, Liv.” He turned and headed back to the bullpen, leaving Olivia alone in the hallway. She ran her fingers through her hair and headed out the door, stepping into the muggy heat of the city. If she hurried, she could get to Alex’s office in eight minutes instead of ten.

***

“Alex?”

Alex continued gazing out her office window, watching the late afternoon foot traffic pass by the courthouse. She kept hoping she would catch a glimpse of a familiar brown leather jacket, but so far, no luck. That wasn’t surprising. Olivia had only been off work for two minutes, according to the clock on her desk—and that wasn’t accounting for the possibility that her mate might need to stay late. Olivia’s rut leave didn’t officially begin until Saturday…

“Alex?”

_ But that still leaves three whole days. _ Alex ran her tongue over her lower lip, trying and failing to ignore the throb between her legs. She and Olivia were both admitted workaholics. Though they made time for each other whenever they could, a shared long weekend was a rare treat indeed.

“Counselor Cabot?”

“Hmm?” Alex blinked, turning away from the window to look at Casey Novak, her new ADA-in-training. Although they technically held the same position, Liz Donnelly had instructed her to mentor her new colleague until she found her footing at SVU. It wasn’t usually a difficult task—Casey was competent at her job and not unpleasant company either—but today, Alex was unusually distracted. Everything had an aura of ‘not-right’, a problem she knew wouldn’t be fixed until Olivia came to pick her up.

“I was just asking if these were the last of the case files I’ll be managing this weekend,” Casey said, gesturing at a stack of manilla folders on Alex’s desk. “I can make another trip later if you have any more to give me.”

Alex snapped back into focus. “Yes, sorry. This is all of them.”

Casey looked noticeably relieved. “I don’t know how you do it. You’re managing almost twice my workload.”

Alex smiled. “You’ll get there in a few more months. SVU takes some getting used to. It can exhaust you if you aren’t careful.”

“Yeah,” Casey said. “I’m picking up on that. But it’s rewarding too, right?”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Are you asking me, or yourself?”

“It is,” Casey said without much reflection. She seemed pretty certain of her answer already. “I feel like I’m making a difference, at least when my cases go well. I enjoyed white collar, but it was more like putting a puzzle together. And going over bank statements. Lots and lots of bank statements, and expense reports…”

“Give yourself a little time,” Alex said. “Violent statements are more difficult to read than expense reports, emotionally speaking. Sometimes I have to put one down and take a few moments.”

Casey nodded. “I feel like I’m doing that almost every time.”

“It gets easier,” Alex said. “Never  _ easy, _ but easier.”

“That’s good to… hear?” Casey paused, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she sniffed the air.

Alex did the same, but had the complete opposite reaction. She recognized the smell that had bothered Casey immediately, and she sighed happily as she drew it into her lungs.  _ Liv. _ She’d know her mate’s scent anywhere. It was a thick cloud of sweat and sex and dominance, but somehow, also utterly reassuring to her. Olivia smelled like  _ mate _ and  _ safe _ and  _ home _ .

Casey sniffed again, and Alex didn’t miss the flush on her face. She seemed confused, like she wasn’t sure whether the air was sweet or sour—which made perfect sense. Liv’s approaching scent was probably unpleasant to another alpha like Casey, but Alex suspected her own omega scent, which she couldn’t mask completely, had just spiked in response.

“Uh… I’ll take these and go, then,” Casey said, scooping the envelopes up.

It was already too late. The door opened and Olivia entered the office, striding in like she owned every inch of the space. Her brown eyes locked on Alex first, burning with blatant lust, and then narrowed when she noticed Casey. “Counselor Novak,” she growled, in a tone that wasn’t at all friendly.

Casey bristled slightly, squaring her shoulders to show she wouldn’t be intimidated. “Detective Benson.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She had little tolerance for alpha posturing, even though this was a rather mild example, considering the state Olivia was in: a state Alex could very easily smell from some distance away. “Stop it, you two. This isn’t grade school. Casey, have a good evening. I promise Olivia will be nice to you again on Tuesday.”

Olivia looked mildly wounded, but Casey seemed relieved. “I was just going,” she mumbled, brushing her hair back and adjusting the files against her hip. “Have a nice weekend.” She slipped out of the room as fast as possible, closing the door behind her.

As soon as it shut, Olivia stalked toward the desk, circling it and practically dragging Alex out of her chair. Before Alex could even find her footing, Olivia kissed her, plundering her mouth with a hot, hungry tongue and clutching the fabric of her blouse where it was tucked into her pencil skirt.

“You smell wrong,” Olivia rumbled against Alex’s lips, still claiming them with a string of hard, broken kisses. “Like her.”

Alex tore her mouth away to catch her breath. “Because we _ both work here, _ Olivia. You know that.” But, much to her embarrassment, Olivia’s possessive behavior wasn’t entirely unwelcome. She couldn’t help responding to the pull of her mate’s scent, which was always strong—but in this moment it felt like a tidal wave sweeping her off her feet into an ocean of bliss.

Olivia took her mouth again, kissing her hungrily. Alex gasped into the onslaught, and the alpha took the opportunity to slide her tongue between Alex’s lips _.  _ When Olivia tugged her closer, urging their hips to meet, Alex felt the throbbing hardness between her mate’s legs and pulsed in answer.  _ Well, that's another pair of panties ruined… I should start charging Liv for them.  _

For a second it seemed that Olivia would be content to grind against her, kissing her hard and deep. But then a low growl rumbled through the alpha’s chest, and before Alex knew it, she was being spun around. Olivia’s cock pressed into her ass, lips (and plenty of teeth) wandering along Alex’s neck as she walked them over to the desk—the same one on which Alex had presented herself for Olivia during her heat. Vivid memories flooded Alex’s senses as Olivia nipped her ear: the burning sensation between her legs, the soothing ache as Liv’s cock slid inside her, the alpha’s snarls growing louder and louder as they approached their peak…

With a jolt, Alex realized Olivia was attempting to stage a reenactment of that particular event. The prospect made her throb with want, but she knew if she let that happen, they would never get out of here. Once an alpha started their rut, nothing would dissuade them except a threat to their mate—and sometimes not even that.  _ Plus, Donnelly will kill me.  _ Alex was slightly more afraid of looking her boss in the eye after she and Olivia stank up the courthouse  _ again  _ than she needed Liv in her  _ now. _ With a wrenching effort of will, she turned in Olivia’s arms and pressed a hand against her chest. 

“No, Liv,” she said, speaking in a calm but firm voice. All the articles she’d read about how to handle an alpha in rut said that using a level, authoritative tone and clear, simple language was key. “We can’t,” she said over Liv’s growls, which were becoming increasingly frantic. “We need to get home.” 

Attempting to ignore the want boiling in her gut, Alex focused on pumping out calming omega pheromones. “Once we get home, you can have me whenever and however you want,” she told Olivia, as her mate’s bad-tempered rumbling transitioned to an unhappy whine. Alex’s heart hurt for her. She looked so lost and confused, uncertain as to why her mate, whom she loved, was denying her what she needed. 

“Soon?” Olivia asked, sounding like she was dragging the word out of her chest by force. 

“Soon,” Alex promised, continuing to push gently on her mate’s chest. After a moment of hesitation, the alpha sighed and took a step back. 

Alex reached for her jacket, intending to put it on—hopefully, it would disguise some of the hickies Olivia had no doubt left long enough to get out of the courthouse without her colleagues teasing her too much—but then stopped as her eyes flicked involuntarily to the front of her mate’s pants. “Well,” she sighed, “there’s no way you’re leaving here like that.” 

Olivia’s brow knitted in adorable confusion as she glanced down at herself. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh,” Alex chuckled. “You look like you’re already starting to knot. It’s pretty noticeable.” And given how far gone Olivia was, if someone decided to tease her for it, there would no doubt be a brawl. Alex tried and failed not to think about how arousing that idea was. 

She bit her lip, considering her options. If she let Olivia finish what she’d started, Alex highly doubted she’d be able to prevent her mate from knotting her, and if that happened, they definitely wouldn’t be leaving this office until Liv’s rut was over. As much as Alex wanted her mate, that wasn't an option. She’d spent the last few days nesting in anticipation, putting towels and blankets down on every conceivable surface on which they might fuck and stocking the fridge liberally with food and water. In here, she had a half-empty water bottle and  _ maybe  _ a granola bar. 

But Liv’s problem wasn't going to take care of itself. Making a decision, Alex dropped to her knees. “This has to be quick.” She unbuckled Olivia’s belt and tugged down her zipper. “And quiet,” she added, although she doubted her mate would be able to obey that request. Everything she’d read told her that alphas in rut tended to get...vocal.

That was borne out as Alex reached into Olivia’s pants and fished her cock out of her boxers. She’d been right. The slight bulge at the base told her that Olivia was indeed already knotting. Alex squeezed it gently and saw her mate’s shaft jump in her hand. At the same time, Olivia let out a displeased rumble. “Don’t tease,” she said, her voice layered with alpha command. Alex suspected it was involuntary—Olivia would never have used that tone with her otherwise—but it made her shiver with need, filling her with the urge to obey.

Although she’d managed to resist Olivia’s attempts to knot her over the desk, the sight and smell of her mate’s shaft was too much for Alex to bear. It pulsed in her palm, pounding with unreleased pressure, and the wetness gathered at the tip glinted with invitation. Alex pressed a kiss there, which soon turned into sucking as she drew Olivia’s head between her lips. The first swirl of her tongue brought a surge of flavor, and she moaned as it spread through her mouth. Olivia tasted like alpha, like desire, and Alex squeezed the base of her mate’s shaft in hopes of coaxing out more.   
  
She ended up stroking a fountain to life. Olivia was already overflowing, and her knot inflated swiftly, stretching too wide for Alex to hold with only one hand. She cupped it with both, kneading in the hopes that it would help Olivia come faster. Although she was enjoying this, she was acutely aware of the fact that they were in her office, in a very vulnerable position. The last thing she wanted was for some colleague working late to pass her door and mention the smell to HR.   
  
To her, though, Olivia’s scent was entrancing. She swallowed several more inches of her mate’s shaft, taking the tip to the back of her throat so she could bring her nose closer to Olivia’s skin. She smelled like sweat and sex, and the firm muscles of her abdomen quivered, fighting against the urge to thrust. Part of Alex wished she would. The submissive part of her wanted Olivia to pull her hair and use her, to rut fast and hard against her face. But they didn’t have time for that. She needed to get Olivia off and make sure they both got home. Then, they could do whatever they wanted without the fear of being caught.   
  
Olivia didn’t seem worried. Possessive rumbles continued spilling from her chest, and she threaded her fingers deep into Alex’s hair, pulling several strands out of her bun and fisting the loosened locks. Alex’s glasses slid an extra inch down her nose, but she kept going. Olivia’s cock had started twitching in her mouth, and she knew it wouldn’t take much more. Just a little more sucking, maybe some focused attention on the tip…   
  
She drew the seal of her lips upward, ignoring Olivia’s attempts to push her head back down. Her mate wasn’t usually so forceful or demanding, but Alex knew how to handle her when she was. She worked the head of Olivia’s shaft, caressing it with the cradle of her tongue, and was rewarded with a sharp noise of need. One of Olivia’s hands left her head, shooting out to grasp the edge of the desk. The other stayed buried, pulling her hair even harder.   
  
If her mouth hadn’t been full, Alex would have smirked. She had Olivia right on the edge, and as soon as they got home, she was sure her mate would express plenty of gratitude. She gave Olivia’s swollen knot several short squeezes in quick succession, imitating the way her inner muscles usually fluttered around Olivia’s cock. That did the trick. Olivia let out a full-throated cry and bucked forward once, going rigid as the pressure within her prepared to burst free…   
  
That was when the door to the office opened.   
  
Alex’s eyes flew open in surprise. With her nose full of Olivia and her ears full of moans, she hadn’t sensed anyone else nearby. She jerked her head back, pulling free of Olivia’s trembling grasp and whipping toward the door. “Alex,” Elizabeth Donnelly began to say, one high-heeled shoe already across the threshold. “I just came by to—”   
  
Alex gasped, lips moving with soundless apologies even as her voice utterly failed her.   
  
Worst of all, Olivia was already past the point of no return. Even as she turned her head to notice Liz as well, a snarl on her lips at being interrupted, her release came spilling out—straight onto Alex’s burning face. Once the flood started, there was no stopping it. Alex could only flinch as the mess splashed across her glasses and slid down her cheek to her chin. Of all the awful scenarios she’d imagined—some of which actually turned her on—this had to be the most humiliating of all.

All Alex could do was sit back on her heels and wait for Olivia to finish. She kept her eyes shut, but not being able to see her boss didn't help much. In fact, it allowed her brain free rein to concoct horrible visions of what Liz must be thinking, of the expression of mingled disgust and disappointment that she was sure to be wearing, and of the tongue-lashing she had to be preparing for Alex as soon as the powerful spurts shooting from Olivia’s cock let up. She considered stroking Liv to get her to finish faster, but ultimately the embarrassment of her boss seeing her continuing to perform sex acts on her mate trumped the embarrassment of her boss walking in just in time to witness an impromptu facial.

But she didn't take her mate into account. Olivia growled low and deep, a thunderous rumble that Alex had only heard her utter once or twice in her life. It was the sound of an alpha preparing to defend her mate at all costs, and Alex tried desperately to deny how arousing it was. Still, though, Olivia might do something very stupid if Alex didn't check her. While Liz was smart enough not to antagonize an alpha in rut, Alex knew that ultimately she was the only one who’d be able to prevent her mate from doing something they’d all regret.

Luckily, the pulses of Liv’s release had slowed enough for Alex to open her eyes. She did so carefully, wary of both the possibility of some dripping into her eyes and also of her boss’s gaze. Her first look was at Olivia, seeking comfort and reassurance; although her mate had twisted around to face the potential threat, something in Alex’s scent must have alerted her because she turned back with a dazed expression. Words seemed to be beyond her, but the thumb Liv brushed along Alex’s cheekbone and the love and protectiveness burning in the alpha’s eyes said more than enough. 

_ “Ahem.”  _

The sound of a cleared throat reminded Alex they weren't alone. Blushing even hotter, she peered around Olivia’s legs to meet the wryly amused and mildly revolted glance of her boss. Alex’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but nothing came out. What could you even say to a superior who’d caught you in this position…?

Thankfully, Liz took pity on her and only made her squirm for a couple of seconds. “I was just dropping by to wish you a good weekend, but I see you decided to get started a little early, Counselor,” she said in the driest of tones. “I’ll just see myself out, but before I go, do you need anything? Perhaps a change of clothes…?” 

Alex finally found her voice. “I, uh, I have an extra blouse in my office,” she stammered, wishing she could melt into the floor. Liz, of course, didn't need to know that the reason Alex kept a change of clothes at work was because incidents like this were far more common than was proper. “A towel might be nice, though,” she blurted out just as Liz was about to leave, and then struggled not to cringe. Her boss hated the stereotype of the meek, submissive omega, and if Alex wanted to retain even the barest shred of Liz’s respect, she needed to at least pretend she had some dignity left. 

“The bathroom is down the hall,” Liz said, in a tone that left Alex unsure whether her boss was offering to retrieve a towel herself, or simply making a somewhat sarcastic suggestion. Either way, she didn’t have the courage to ask. She didn’t say anything else as Liz left the room, although she did groan with mingled relief and despair as the door to her office closed once more.   
  
To Alex’s relief, Olivia seemed to snap out of her haze at the noise. She blinked, shaking herself as though banishing the last remaining wisps of a dream. “Alex?” she said, her voice slightly hoarse from all the growling she’d been doing. “Oh god, Alex, I… I didn’t mean for that to happen. Did I really just growl at your boss?”   
  
Alex buried her face in her hands, forgetting for a moment what her cheek was currently covered in. She recoiled a moment later, climbing shakily to her feet and stumbling over to her desk in search of some tissues. “You came on my face in front of my boss,” she sighed, wiping her hand and then her face, followed by her badly smudged glasses.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Olivia said, wincing in embarrassment. “It’s just… you smelled like Casey, and I—”   
  
“Let’s not talk about it, please?” Alex asked. When Olivia gave her a wounded look, she added, “I know it’s not your fault.”   
  
Olivia bit her lip, her face the picture of worry. “If you want me to swing by the drugstore and get some patches—”   
  
“No,” Alex said, a little too quickly. In spite of everything that had happened—she already knew she wouldn’t be able to make eye contact with Liz for weeks—she could already feel the pull of Olivia’s scent again. It wasn’t quite the same as her heat, but it was undeniably powerful. It touched her deepest instincts, and even as she turned to drop the used tissues in the wastebasket, a voice in her mind urged her to drape herself over the desk and flip her skirt up.   
  
“It’s only going to get worse,” Olivia said, still not convinced. “Alex, I’m serious. I can’t promise I’ll be in total control of my alpha. The last thing I want to do is—”   
  
Her mate’s worry was enough to make Alex forget about sex for a few seconds. “Don’t say you’re going to hurt me,” she said, turning to Olivia and placing both hands on her shoulders. “I know you, Olivia. Even if you aren’t in total control, you would never do anything to put me in danger. I’m a grown omega, and I want this. If you’re going to pick up some suppressants, do it for you, not because you’re worried about me.”   
  
Olivia thought for a moment, then sighed. “Okay. I guess we’re going home then.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “You don’t have to do this just to make me happy.”   
  
Olivia smiled. “I’m sure…” Her voice trailed off, although more amusedly than uncertainly, because she chuckled a moment later. “You’ve got a little, um.” She swiped her thumb over Alex’s cheek, clearing a spot she’d missed.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
As Alex opened her mouth, Olivia popped her thumb in, pressing the wetness she’d gathered onto Alex’s tongue. The taste of her mate only reaffirmed her certainty, and Alex moaned, sucking Olivia’s thumb all the way into her mouth and cleaning all the come from it.   
  
“So, are we waiting for Liz to bring you some paper towels?” Olivia asked once she’d pulled her finger free.   
  
“Absolutely not.” Alex removed her hands from Olivia and snatched her purse off her desk, not even bothering to retrieve her spare blouse. Hopefully no one would notice the stains or be able to tell what they were—although perhaps that was wishful thinking, considering how they both smelled.   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Very. I’ve been humiliated enough for one night, thank you.” She hurried to the door, glancing over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”   
  
Olivia’s eyes flashed with renewed lust. “Soon,” she growled, stalking forward and wrapping her arm possessively around Alex’s waist. Somehow, Alex got the feeling her mate was going to be very handsy on their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is pretty filthy. It's omegaverse, so animalistic possessiveness and breeding kink and dirty language are a given. It's ok if you need to give this one a pass, but for you sinners, enjoy.
> 
> Also, Olivia continues having sex with Alex at one point while she's unconscious. *THIS IS CONSENSUAL ONLY BECAUSE THEY HAVE HAD CONVERSATIONS ABOUT THIS BEFORE OLIVIA'S RUT*. Alex gave consent in advance.
> 
> But seriously, don't fuck your sleeping partner in real life unless the two of you have taken great care to work the scene out beforehand. Having sex with an unconscious person is rape under almost every possible circumstance. Be safe, and always, always obtain consent. Be cool like Olivia.

A red haze had descended over Olivia’s mind, obliterating everything but desire. Any shame, any sense of propriety, evaporated in the constant humming of her body. The pump of her blood was a drumbeat, urging her to  _ mate  _ and  _ fuck  _ and  _ breed,  _ and there was a wet, willing omega close by. Olivia tried to stave it off during the taxi ride back to their apartment, but she was swiftly losing the ability to remember why she had to. 

The walk up the stairs felt ten times as long as usual, and the wait while Alex fumbled for her keys was pure torture. Olivia couldn't seem to stop rubbing against Alex’s back, scent-marking her over and over, even though there was nobody nearby to pose a challenge. But the haze was too strong, stronger than Olivia could ever remember feeling it, which made sense—she could barely remember the last time she’d gone through a rut without suppressants. The potential for violence, the loss of control, had scared her badly. But this time, Alex was here.  _ Her  _ Alex, her mate. Alex wouldn't let her go too far. Alex would be there to tame her beast. 

Olivia let out a rumbling croon, somewhere between a pleading whimper and an impatient growl. “I'm sorry, Liv,” Alex said, her voice going high and breathy as Olivia’s hips—and the hardness throbbing between them—came into contact with her rear. “I'm going as fast as I can, but it would be a lot easier if you could just stop—there! Got it.” 

The door swung open and immediately Olivia crowded her into the room, snarling, teeth at Alex’s throat. The omega barely had time to shut the door before Olivia was on her, bearing her down onto the floor. “Couch,” Alex gasped, “Liv,  _ couch,”  _ but Olivia couldn't remember what a couch was, and she didn't wait to find out. The red haze had crowded out all conscious thought but the need to shove her cock somewhere warm and wet, to rut, to knot, to tie and to flood her bitch with come.

Olivia used one hand to claw open her pants and belt, the other to grasp Alex’s hip. Even though she knew in the back of her mind that Alex wanted this just as much as she did—she could feel Alex panting beneath her and smell the sweet scent of needy omega—her instincts told her to keep hold of her mate. She couldn’t let Alex get away before she was properly tied.

The haze of Olivia’s rut made her fingers clumsy, and she growled in desperation as they slipped in her attempts to free her aching cock. Alex reached back, attempting to help, but Olivia snarled and shoved her back down to the floor, holding the omega in place with her body weight while continuing to work at her clothing. Alex whined, raising the specter of fear in Olivia’s mind that she might have hurt her mate, but the smell of Alex’s arousal only grew stronger. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway. Nothing would stop her from reaching her goal.

_ There...yes! _

Olivia growled in triumph when her cock finally popped loose from the miserable confinement of her pants. It was hard and throbbing, dripping with precome, and she took a moment to smear it all over her head and down her shaft, hissing as she did so. She felt more sensitive than ever before, and the thought of pushing into Alex nearly made her spill over her own hand like an adolescent pup. She turned her attention to Alex’s clothing, to eliminating the barriers between her cock and Alex’s cunt. 

The skirt was easy. Olivia merely flipped it up with one hand. Her mate’s stockings were a little trickier, stymying Olivia for a moment, but eventually she seized them in her fists and ripped. Alex made an indignant noise, but her hips rocked back against Olivia’s hand the moment her dripping pussy made contact with the air, leaving a smear of slick on Olivia’s skin. Olivia growled. She would accept nothing less than complete obedience from her mate, but the tantalizing hint of warmth and wetness was too powerful to ignore. 

Olivia seized Alex’s hips and jerked them into the air, posing the omega on her elbows and knees with her ass raised high: the perfect position for fucking. Olivia let out a satisfied snarl as she lined up her cock. There was a low undercurrent of muttering, in a pleading voice that it took her a moment to realize was Alex’s:  _ “Pleasepleaseplease Liv, please, need you so bad need you right now come on baby fuck me please…”  _

Her hips jerked forward of their own volition, plunging her cock into Alex all the way to the hilt. Alex’s words disappeared in a high, desperate cry, one that held both pain and pleasure but Olivia didn't care,  _ couldn't  _ care. She was inside her omega, so  _ tighthotwet _ she could hardly breathe. The only thing left in her head was the primal command to rut. 

A snarl forced itself from between her clenched teeth as she found her rhythm, hard and fast and deep. She was desperate to claim her mate, to stretch her pulsing walls wide and hit the very end of her channel. Her hips snapped again and again, and Alex wailed louder with each thrust. The noises. Fuck, the noises drove her crazy. Her head spun with them, with Alex’s scent, with the heat clutching her length. She wouldn’t last long like this, she knew—but it didn’t matter. The sooner she filled her omega, the better.   
  
After a few more thrusts, the base of her cock began pounding. Her knot swelled, and she growled in frustration as her strokes shortened. It was agony, not being able to bury herself, but the tight squeeze of Alex’s entrance around the top of her knot also choked the breath from her. The velvety pressure was better than she had imagined possible, and she wanted—no, she needed more.   
  
Alex’s cries had become a chant again, only a few words, but they were the right words to drive Olivia wild.  _ “Liv. Liv, knot me. Liv, please, knot me Liv knot me please Liv knotmeknotme…” _   
  
Even if Alex hadn’t been begging for it, Olivia wouldn’t have been able to hold back. Her rut had taken hold, and she was lost to her instincts. She bent low over Alex, plastering her breasts to her mate’s back and seizing Alex’s shoulder in her mouth. The dig of her teeth caused Alex to writhe and shake beneath her as she gave one more push.   
  
Olivia couldn’t speak, but her body did the talking for her.  _ Take it, _ she ordered with each thrust, forcing her knot into Alex bit by bit. Finally, her omega obeyed. Alex’s burning heat sucked her in, and Olivia came as soon as it swallowed her knot. She flooded Alex’s core, groaning with relief around her omega’s shoulder. Her orgasm had hit quickly, but it was exactly what she needed. What they both needed. She claimed what belonged to her in short jerks, sucking at Alex’s salty-sweet skin as she filled her omega with everything she had.   
  
Alex’s walls tightened, clenching harder than Olivia had believed possible. They rippled constantly, milking still more of Olivia’s release. The fluttering sensation filled her with alpha pride. Her omega was coming for her, drawing her seed deep, pulling it up so it could take root.  _ More.  _ She had to give her mate more—fill Alex’s belly with pups.  _ Her _ pups.   
  
Her knot throbbed, swelling to make sure not a drop of her come escaped. This was her mate. Her omega. Her bitch to breed. No one else was allowed to have her, or even so much as look at her, until Alex was heavy with her litter. Then, every other alpha who saw her would know she had been claimed.

Alex panted heavily beneath her weight, inner walls flexing every so often. Olivia crooned, abandoning her hold on Alex’s hips to stroke the soft curve of her omega’s belly. She had spent so much inside of Alex that it had swelled noticeably, as though she was already a couple of months pregnant. Olivia rumbled, using both hands to trace the taut expanse of Alex’s skin. In the back of her mind, she knew that when her knot finally shrank, her come would spill out of Alex and her stomach would return to normal. But Olivia wasn't thinking with that portion of her brain. The primitive side, the alpha side, was in full control, and all it could think was:  _ Yes. Good. Filled my bitch. Swelling with my come, my pups. Mine! _

Without Olivia's hands on her hips to hold her up, Alex let out a soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper, and slumped to the floor. Olivia sank down with her, nosing the sweat-soaked hair at the back of her neck and mouthing the scar left by her mating bite. She didn’t have the words to express everything she felt. Words didn't seem big enough to hold that amount of pride and love and happiness. But when Alex started purring, Olivia knew that her mate understood. 

***

Alex had read all of the books and articles. She had taken omega ed not once but twice—the strictly anatomical version in middle school, and the somewhat more graphic version in high school. The gritty details of her job often involved anatomy in ways she would rather not consider. She understood, theoretically, what an alpha’s rut was like, and had followed best practices in preparing for it. 

But nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. 

Ordinarily, Olivia was the consummate gentlealpha, constantly aware and accommodating of Alex’s personal space, only entering it when clearly invited by her look or touch or smell. Now, however, there was no such consideration. Olivia was suckered to her like a leech. Even when she wasn't inside of Alex—which was rare—Olivia remained pressed up against her, mouthing at her, hands so grabby and greedy that Alex could have sworn her mate had grown an extra set of arms. 

While the omega side of Alex preened at all the attention, she couldn't deny that it made some simple tasks, like eating dinner, drinking water, or even attempting to catch her breath, rather more difficult. And forget anything that required bending over. Alex had learned that the hard way when she’d leaned down to reach for a fresh bottle of water from the fridge and suddenly found herself filled to the brim with alpha cock. Bracing herself against the refrigerator’s handles in order to avoid getting fucked into the crisper, Alex couldn’t help wondering how the hell she was going to make it through the next three days alive. 

Eventually, she managed to convince Liv not to knot her long enough to move to the bedroom, but as soon as they'd made it through the door, the alpha pounced. Olivia bore Alex down onto the bed, snarling mightily, pheromones pouring from her that urged Alex to submit, to lie still and let her alpha have her way with her.

Alex tipped her head back, moaning against the assault of Olivia’s lips and tongue and teeth. Olivia’s blunt head probed at her entrance, preparing to push inside once more—but then she realized that as much as she wanted to be joined with her mate again, she really,  _ really  _ had to pee.

Groaning, she put her hands on Olivia’s shoulders and pushed gently. When the alpha continued mouthing down Alex’s neck, she pushed a little harder. That got a response. Olivia’s head jerked up, eyes hard, mouth twisted in a feral snarl. Alex shuddered at the demanding pull of her mate’s scent, but knew she needed to resist, or she'd never get to leave. 

“Liv, I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom.” 

Another growl. There was no comprehension in Olivia’s eyes. Remembering what her books had said about needing to take a stern hand with her mate, Alex delivered a firm shove to Olivia’s shoulders and said, in a watered-down version of the voice she used to make perps cower in the courtroom, “Olivia Benson, I need to pee, and you need to move.” 

For a moment, it seemed like Liv would growl at her again, but then she blinked, looking dazed and guilty. “Oh, uh...sorry, Alex,” she mumbled, sounding like the words felt strange in her mouth. 

Alex stroked her face gently in apology and forgiveness before sliding out from under Liv and making her way to the bathroom. As she fumbled for the light switch, however, she felt the press of a warm, firm body against her back, and sighed with mingled affection and exasperation. 

“Liv, you can't come in here with me.” 

The look Olivia gave was adorably hurt, and her soft whine nearly broke Alex, but she knew that if she gave in, she would most definitely end up bent over the sink.  “I’m sorry,” Alex told Olivia, with as much firm sympathy as she could muster, before shutting and locking the door. 

She didn’t take long to relieve herself, but she didn’t get a moment’s peace during the process. Olivia remained just outside the door, whining pitifully and occasionally trying the knob. It would have been ridiculous under most circumstances, but as Alex washed her hands—and gave herself a quick full-body wipedown with a washcloth, since she had no idea when she’d be able to convince Liv to let her go again—she had to admit the sounds coming from the bedroom were a little bit arousing.   
  
Well, more than a little bit. There was something flattering about having an alpha so desperate to be with you, so driven by need. Alex had no doubt that if she remained in here for more than a few minutes, Liv would actually try and break through the door. Since she didn’t want the apartment any more disheveled than it would inevitably end up, she turned off the sink and opened the door.   
  
Immediately, her arms were full of Olivia’s warm, naked body. Her mate kissed her, sloppily and more than a little desperately, hands roaming everywhere at once. Alex gasped as they groped her rear, taking such a firm hold that she thought Olivia might be trying to lift her up…   
  
Which Olivia most definitely was. With a growl, the alpha hauled her off the ground, setting her on the edge of the sink and yanking her legs apart. Alex barely had time to grasp the countertop before Olivia was in her, fucking her with short, brutal strokes that hit every sensitive spot inside of her at once.   
  
Alex braced herself as best she could. There was no stopping Olivia in her current state. She was an alpha possessed by need, a beast whose instincts wouldn’t be denied anymore. All Alex could do was hold on and enjoy it—and try to ignore the striped bruises the counter would undoubtedly leave on the backs of her thighs.   
  
Olivia nipped Alex’s shoulder, sucking the place where it joined her throat.  _ “Mine,”  _ she rumbled, giving a deep stroke out of rhythm just for emphasis.   
  
Alex removed one hand from the sink and used it to pet Olivia’s hair, which was already damp with sweat. “Yes, Liv,” she murmured, in the most soothing tone she could manage while having the daylights fucked out of her. “All yours. You don’t need to worry.”   
  
Olivia grunted with approval, but didn’t release her hold. She continued huffing and growling around the mouthful of flesh she’d claimed, speeding up her strokes. Alex shuddered as Olivia slammed in and out of her, on the verge of seeing stars. She almost felt too sensitive to come after Olivia’s rough treatment so far, but it seemed her mate was about to force an orgasm out of her anyway.   
  
She balanced on the blade’s edge as the base of Olivia’s cock began to swell, popping in and out of her entrance with more difficulty each time. Despite her wetness, Alex knew Olivia wouldn’t be able to fuck her with it for long—it was growing too rapidly. After a few thrusts that left her full, then empty, then fuller than before, Alex whined and angled her hips. The friction was getting to her, and being filled seemed a much more pleasant prospect. “Liv. Knot me.”   
  
Olivia was more than willing. She slammed forward, digging her fingers into Alex’s hips as she fought to get as deep as possible. Once her knot was in, Alex clamped down, sighing with relief when Olivia didn’t try to withdraw. Alex hissed as it grew inside her, stretching her sensitive walls, throbbing with unreleased pressure.

Desperation rose in Alex’s chest as Olivia continued pressing into the full, swollen place on her front wall. But as badly as she wanted release, she knew it wouldn't feel complete without the rush of her mate’s come. She raked her nails down the back of Olivia’s neck, earning a growl and an even harder thrust. It came with a twinge of pain as Olivia’s slight withdrawal caused Alex’s entrance to stretch, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

“Please, Liv,” she sobbed, clawing at her mate’s back in an attempt to pull her impossibly closer. “Need it...need your come...need you to…” She hesitated, but only for a moment. The words were burning like sparks on the tip of her tongue, and she knew that saying them would bring the whole world crashing down around them in blissful apocalypse. Olivia’s eyes bored into hers, hungry and needy and wanting, but it was as if she was waiting for Alex’s go-ahead even as her hips jerked over and over, increasingly frantic grunts spilling from her lips. 

“Breed me!” Alex wailed, shivering into an orgasm. The harsh ripples of her inner walls begged Olivia to follow, and with a strangled snarl, Olivia did so. The moment the first powerful spurts hit the entrance to her womb, Alex cried out and clenched even harder around her mate, convulsing in the cage of Olivia’s arms. She might have fallen off the sink if Olivia hadn't leaned forward and seized Alex’s neck firmly in her mouth, teeth slotting perfectly into the grooves of the mating mark. 

The moment she put pressure on the bite, Alex felt all the tension drain from her body. She slumped bonelessly against Olivia, whining with supplication and need. She had never felt so passive, so submissive, so content to merely stay where she was and let her alpha breed her. Dimly, Alex remembered reading somewhere that the pheromones of an alpha in full rut, combined with the application of a mating hold, might be enough to induce instinctive hypotonia in an omega. She’d never imagined it could happen to her, though.

The sensation made panic rise briefly in her chest, but it was wiped away a moment later by Olivia’s approving growl. She continued rutting into Alex as her release poured forth in seemingly endless streams. The meaning of the triumph and delight in her tone and scent was clear:  _ That’s right. Hold still like a good bitch and let me fill you with my pups.  _

Alex whimpered at the confusing mix of feelings pouring through her, the pleasure and the strangeness and oh god, the fullness. Olivia had knotted her and come inside her countless times, but somehow this felt different. Alex couldn't quite put her finger on why, but then one of Olivia’s hands eased its powerful grip on her hip and traced along the curve of her stomach.

A gasp escaped Alex’s lips. She knew Olivia had come a lot already and showed no signs of letting up, but this felt like more than usual. A lot more. The alpha thrust again, hard, before pulling back to give Alex a burning look, but Alex could only hold her gaze for a moment. Olivia’s movement had put pressure on her womb from within and without, her cock forcing even more of her come into Alex’s deepest places and her hand pressing down, making Alex realize just how full she already was. 

Alex looked down, gasping again at what she saw. Her belly had swelled noticeably beneath Olivia’s hand, so much that she could already be several months pregnant. The sight made her ripple around her mate’s knot, eliciting a groan from Olivia that she echoed with her own whine. They had spoken only cursorily of pups since they'd mated, agreeing that they both wanted them in the future, but that right now, with both of their careers the way they were, wasn’t the right time. But in this moment, all Alex could imagine wanting was to be bred, to be full of Olivia’s litter, to remain this swollen and heavy with them so the whole world could see who she belonged to…

She remained in her dreamy state for a good while, whimpering as Olivia finished emptying within her. Olivia’s weakening pulses drew out Alex’s aftershocks until her sensitive inner walls ached with each flutter. They were stretched taut with the effort of holding Olivia’s release, not to mention her mate’s swollen knot. Still, it was a sweet sort of discomfort. She was perfectly content to remain limp in her mate’s embrace, holding her alpha’s seed safely within her.   
  
But Olivia had other plans. Without removing her teeth, she slid her hands beneath Alex’s backside, groping roughly at her cheeks before lifting her off the sink. Alex yelped in surprise. She couldn’t tell whether the sparks shooting through her were pain or pleasure, but it didn’t really matter, because she was still under Olivia’s control. She could only whine and hold on tight as Olivia carried her back to the bedroom, positioning them both on the mattress.   
  
“Liv,” Alex pleaded, “Maybe… maybe a short break?” But there wasn’t a trace of recognition in Olivia’s brown eyes. They were big and glossy with lust, and Alex shuddered as her mate growled against her throat. It looked like she would have to endure another round, although she doubted she could stretch enough to hold more of Olivia’s come. “Okay,” she sighed, knowing she didn’t have much choice. “But please, be gen—nnnnhh!”   
  
Olivia began pounding her into the mattress, rutting fast and hard. The alpha’s pace wasn’t gentle at all—possibly even rougher than before. All Alex could do was cling to Olivia’s shoulders as her mate drove into her again and again, forcing the come already lodged within her to splash against her sensitive walls.   
  
Too much. It was too much. Alex had thought she’d been prepared for her mate’s rut, but she hadn’t expected this: to be lying utterly limp and helpless as Olivia fucked her raw, pushing her past boundaries she’d never crossed before. She was a slave to the alpha’s rhythm, reacting to Olivia’s thrusts in strange ways. Each one sent flashes of white-hot pleasure through her body even as her sore muscles protested the savage abuse of her pussy.   
  
_ Oh god. Hurts. Can’t take more. But… I want…? Want it… No more… Yes…More... Yespleasestopdon’tstop… _   
  
Alex yowled, loud and without shame, sounding every bit as needy as she did during her heats. Her willpower was dissolving fast, or it would have if any remained. She was going to come, and with a creeping sense of fear and arousal, Alex realized it was going to hurt when she did.   
  
That wasn’t enough to stop her body from taking what it needed. Her peak hit with a painful snap, and the force of the recoil sent black spots flashing before her eyes. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe—she could only exist in limbo as she squeezed around her alpha’s cock, begging with her body for the next load of Olivia’s seed. Her muscles clenched around Olivia’s knot, milking the thick bulge with greedy pulses.   
  
Olivia joined her a split second later. She came with a savage roar, pumping a fresh burst of come deep within Alex’s core. The harsh spurts sprayed right against her cervix, but there was far too much—the majority flooded back down, stretching Alex’s full belly even further. Olivia’s release pushed out against her walls from all sides, straining within her, but her mate’s knot didn’t let a single drop escape. Alex had no choice but to hold it all.   
  
Before Olivia had even finished spilling, the agonizing bliss became too strong for Alex to bear. She was dizzy with exhaustion, sensitivity, and the throbbing fullness in her abdomen. Her lashes began to droop, drifting shut even as her cunt kept contracting, massaging Olivia’s knot for everything it had. The rest of her was floating, as if she were about to leave her body entirely, but her womb was still hungry.   
  
Her last thought before the blackness claimed her was utterly uncharacteristic, and also completely impossible:  _ Liv… Don’t care how much it hurts. Want to stay full of you forever. Your seed. Your pups. _

***

Olivia whined softly, nosing gently at her mate’s limp form. Alex had screamed the loudest she could ever remember, fluttering wildly around her and dragging out Olivia’s own orgasm, before collapsing to the bed, eyes shut. At first Olivia had the terrifying, irrational thought that Alex might be dead, but a quick sniff confirmed that she wasn't. No, her mate had just passed out. 

Still, that was concerning, as much as Olivia could be concerned about anything besides maintaining the rhythm of her rut, the slow and steady pulses of come into her mate’s womb. She had the vague inkling that perhaps she should stop, or at least pause, but as soon as the idea floated to the top of the fever swamp of her brain, it sank back down again. She wasn't quite sure she understood the concept of  _ stop— _ or at least, her body didn't. Her hips continued to pump slowly and gently against Alex’s pussy as she emptied herself into her omega’s cunt. 

As the last pulses died away to gentle trickles and then petered out, Olivia felt exhaustion settling over her, bringing with it a tired sort of clarity. A glance at the clock told her that it was nearing midnight; if they'd gotten home around six—nowhere near a guarantee, as time had ceased to have any meaning for Olivia since Cragen had ordered her out of the bullpen—then that meant that she’d been fucking Alex for close to six hours. 

_ Jesus Christ. I can't believe I haven't broken her yet. _

Sighing, Olivia shifted her hips back experimentally, giving them a testing wiggle, but her knot was still almost fully inflated. They were locked together tightly. The red haze of her rut had faded to a low, hungry ebb, leaving room for things other than the relentless drive to mate. Into that void rushed worry. Alex appeared to be sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling steadily, but Olivia couldn't help nosing at her neck to check her pulse every so often.

After the worry came guilt. God, the things she’d done to Alex in the last few hours! Logically, Olivia knew that Alex had consented. The legal precedent was clear—having established prior consent, and having taken the proper precautions, an unsuppressed alpha in rut could not be held responsible for the majority of their actions. However, Olivia couldn't help thinking that there was no way Alex would have consented if she’d known it meant  _ this… _

_ “Liv, I'm telling you, I want this. I've read the books, I know the case law, and I still want it. I want  _ you. _ ” _

_ “You don't know what you're asking, Alex! It won't even  _ be  _ me. It'll be my alpha. I won't be in control. I might not be able to stop even if I'm hurting you…” _

_ “I want you,” Alex had repeated, looking at her with such love and trust that Olivia’s heart ached. “I know the risks, and I'm telling you I want this. I want  _ all  _ of you—even your alpha. You can have me whenever and however you want.”  _

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her sweaty hair as she looked down at the unconscious woman beneath her. Alex looked thoroughly debauched, marks scattered up and down the pale column of her throat, hair completely spilled out of its usual tight bun, stomach bulging with all of the come Olivia had spilled into her… For a moment, Olivia felt a sense of peace. She smiled as she stroked Alex’s stomach, imagining it swelling even further with their pups. 

_ God, they'd be so beautiful… They’d look just like you, with your firecracker temper and your brilliant mind...although hopefully they’ll get my eyesight.  _

But thinking of their hypothetical future children had an unintended effect. Even as her knot began to deflate, allowing Olivia to slide free, she could feel her rut rising in her again. She almost panicked, but she managed to maintain a little control as she analyzed the situation. 

_ If I fuck her again, I might hurt her. But in a minute or two, I won't be able to stop myself. I could lock myself in the bathroom, but when it hits I'll either figure out how to open the door or I'll break the damn thing down, and if I do that she’ll kill me when this is over. But maybe… _

Olivia bit her lip as she considered her options. Alex’s pussy was omega-strong, but it had taken quite a bit of abuse over the last several hours. She didn't want to use her mate’s mouth while she was unconscious, because if she got overzealous she might suffocate Alex. There was one other option, one they’d tried before and that Alex had enjoyed, but not without serious preparation first—and certainly not without Alex's enthusiastic participation. However, Olivia knew that there was no time to wait for her mate to regain consciousness and issue her consent. Her alpha wouldn't allow it. If she wanted to do it without seriously injuring Alex, she needed to move fast. 

Mind made up, Olivia reached into her nightstand for the bottle of lube she kept there. While Alex was usually more than wet enough naturally for even the most vigorous fucking, it was still useful to have for occasions when they wanted to try something different. Slicking up her shaking fingers, Olivia trailed them down past Alex’s leaking pussy and tried to ignore the growl bubbling in her throat at the sight. Her alpha was not pleased that her come was being allowed to escape. She needed to breed her bitch! What was she doing? 

_ No,  _ Olivia told herself as she pressed the tip of her finger gently into Alex’s other entrance.  _ You need to focus. Just a little longer and then you’ll be in her again. Knot your bitch—no,  _ Alex.  _ Focus on Alex.  _

But focusing was nearly impossible past the need throbbing in her cock. The red haze descended over Olivia again, robbing of her dexterity and gentleness as she worked another finger into Alex, stretching her open. By the time she’d gotten her mate’s ass ready to take her cock and flipped Alex over for better access, Olivia was shaking with need, low growls rattling through her body. As she lined up with Alex’s other entrance, every instinct urged her to shove forward, to slam it home. But Olivia used the final shreds of her restraint to ease herself forward, groaning as she pushed into the hot, tight vise of Alex’s ass. 

Olivia loved Alex’s pussy. It was her favorite place in the world to be, and given a choice, she would take it over everything else. The slippery heat, the way Alex’s hot walls molded to her knot, the knowledge that someday, when Alex was no longer on birth control, the two of them might make a litter of pups together—all of those reasons came to the forefront every time Olivia sank inside of her mate.

But she had to admit, Alex’s ass wasn’t exactly a consolation prize. Its grip alone was overwhelming, squeezing her cock so hard she found it difficult to move despite her preparations. She used her last shred of control to add a bit more lubrication to the base of her cock, but then the bottle fell uselessly onto the floor as Olivia curled her hands around Alex’s hips and started moving.   
  
Tight. Alex was so fucking tight. Smooth and warm and welcoming. Since she was asleep, her muscles didn’t offer any resistance, and Olivia was able to bury herself to the hilt after only a few thrusts. She froze for just a moment, savoring the way Alex clenched around her, but then her instincts kicked in. She surrendered to the red fog, picking up speed until her whole shaft slurped in and out with each thrust and her hips made a smacking sound each time they slapped into Alex’s rear.   
  
Olivia growled, leaning forward to nose at the back of Alex’s neck. Her omega-scent lived there, and she latched onto her mate’s nape, sucking harshly and holding it tight between her teeth. With her jaw locked, she began jackhammering as hard as she could, all thoughts of gentleness gone. She couldn’t help it. She needed to be deeper, to spill herself into Alex’s holes. It had ceased to matter that she couldn’t breed Alex this way. The concept was too complicated for her brain to understand.   
  
Beneath her, Alex began making quiet moans. She wasn’t quite awake yet, but Olivia was too occupied to care that her mate was regaining consciousness. She was inside her omega again, and that was all she needed. She growled around her hold on the back of Alex’s neck, bringing her hands around to caress her mate’s swollen belly. It pleased her alpha that some of her come had stayed inside, but she could feel a trickle below her cock as well. That wouldn’t do. If Alex was going to leak her seed, that meant she needed to put more in.   
  
“Liv?” Alex’s body tensed, followed by a quiet whimper as she realized what was happening. “Liv, what are you—oh…” She moaned, opening her legs and raising her backside to offer Olivia’s thrusts an extra half-inch of depth.   
  
A pleased rumble vibrated through Olivia’s chest. She kept pumping her hips, releasing Alex’s neck and nipping a trail up to the tender lobe of her ear. “Good bitch,” she muttered, sucking it into her mouth, diamond stud and all.   
  
“Yes,” Alex whined, pushing back whenever Olivia plunged forward. “Your good bitch.”   
  
The admission of ownership filled Olivia with another swell of arousal and pride, but she still wasn’t satisfied. She needed more—needed Alex tied around her knot. She shortened her strokes, withdrawing only a few inches before slamming back in, making up the difference with the quickness of her thrusts. The base of her cock strained against Alex’s entrance, fighting to stretch the omega’s walls.

Alex whined, the sound caught somewhere between pain and pleasure, and in the depths of Olivia’s rut-soaked brain she felt a pang of sympathy. She might have prepared Alex first, and might have been fucking her pretty hard, but she knew from what Alex had told her that taking a knot in one’s ass wasn’t easy, even for an omega. Still, there was nothing that could have persuaded her to stop. The only thing she could hope to do was slow down a little so that she didn’t tear her mate. 

But that didn’t seem to be a particular worry for Alex. As soon as Olivia managed to slow her thrusts, picking up a firm, steady grind instead so she could work her knot past the tight ring of her mate’s entrance, she felt a hand grasp one of her asscheeks. Alex’s nails dug into her flesh, startling a moan out of Olivia, and a harder rut.  _ “Yes,”  _ Alex gasped, squeezing reflexively. “Come on, Liv, please, give it to me, want your knot,  _ please,  _ Liv,  _ fill me…” _

Between the rut fogging up her brain, Alex’s hard grip on her ass, and the pheromones pouring from her omega that sang of sex and sweet submission, Olivia was lost. She snarled, bending low over Alex’s back and rutting into her with quick, brutal strokes. With each one, she could feel a little more of her knot slip into Alex, and the omega’s raspy voice grew louder and higher: 

“Yes, Liv, that’s it, need you, need you so bad, need your knot, need your come, please,  _ please…”  _

The widest part of her knot slid past Alex’s entrance, and suddenly Olivia was inside of her, tied and gasping at the tightness of it. Alex clung to every inch of her, and she was only able to manage a couple brief jerks of her hips before the pressure exploded. She groaned long and loud, shuddering as she emptied herself into Alex’s ass. Dimly, she realized that Alex’s moans hadn’t ceased; in fact, they’d only grown in volume. A second later, she understood why: Alex had managed to get a hand between her own legs and was furiously working her clit. Olivia only had time for a warning growl before Alex’s own orgasm hit.

Her growl turned into a whine as Alex cried out, and suddenly Olivia was being squeezed twice as tightly. She collapsed against Alex’s back as the omega emptied her, muscles milking her mercilessly until she was long past drained. Spots flashed in front of Olivia’s eyes, and suddenly she felt like the one on the verge of passing out. It made sense, she supposed; no longer so clouded by her rut, she realized it had been over eight hours since she’d eaten anything or had any water, and nearly twenty since she’d slept…

Olivia laid her cheek down against the burning, sweat-slicked skin of Alex’s back. It was only for a moment, she told herself. In another moment, she'd open her eyes again, lift her head back up, and press kisses all over Alex’s neck, just the way she liked it. She would smile, and tell her mate she loved her, and thank her for being willing to go through this with her, and apologize for...apologize…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by the incredible @asariasami! Let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon!

The last aftershocks of Alex’s orgasm had barely faded before she heard a very loud snore. It was the kind of snore Olivia Benson only made when she was utterly exhausted—from pulling a double shift, or chasing down perps all night, or, apparently, fucking Alex for close to ten hours. A smile crept across Alex’s lips. As delightful as it had all been, she couldn't say she was sorry for the chance at a break. It had been too long since she'd drunk or eaten anything, and maybe once Liv woke up she could convince her mate to have something too—besides Alex, of course.

Still, she had an alpha flopped heavily against her back, snoring away, and Alex knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Sighing, she rested her chin on her arms and settled in to wait out the knot. Somehow the tie never seemed to last as long when it was in Alex’s ass—probably some instinctive alpha breeding thing—but it would still take at least ten minutes. She did her best not to think about the refrigerator stocked with food, but her stomach was soon snarling at her so loudly that she was afraid it might wake Olivia up.

It must have been her lucky day, because the knot faded before Olivia regained consciousness. Alex slipped out from beneath her as carefully as possible, making a face as she felt wetness seep down her thighs. That was one part of Olivia’s rut she wasn’t enjoying: there was quite a bit of mess. She was lucky she’d thought to put a plastic mattress cover beneath the (old and disposable) sheets.

After a brief trip to the bathroom, during which she tiptoed and winced at the flush of the toilet, she headed to the kitchen. By some miracle, she made it—and it was a miracle, because usually when she tried to leave the bedroom, Olivia was right on her tail, whimpering and growling for attention. This time, she actually managed to make it to the pantry before realizing another problem. There wasn’t much of anything to eat.  
  
Well, there _were_ things to eat, but nothing she wanted. Alex wasn’t New York City’s best chef by any means, but she did try to prepare her own meals with the moderate abilities she had. Though there were plenty of granola bars and pieces of fruit lying around for quick snacks, they wouldn’t do for a meal, and she wasn’t sure she had the energy to prepare one. _Besides,_ she thought, _I doubt I’ll have time before Olivia wakes up. We’ll end up tied while the apartment burns down._  
  
That meant take-out. Alex scanned the menus on the refrigerator, trying to decide what would be best. Something with a lot of carbs, probably. She was already feeling weak and shaky from lack of energy. When her eyes settled on the brochure for the pizza place down the block, her mouth watered. She hurried over to the landline and dialed, cupping her hand over the speaker.  
  
_“Hello, thank you for calling Pizza Joe’s. Can I take your order?”_  
  
“Yes, thank you. I’d like a…”  
  
Alex’s voice trailed off as a familiar presence overwhelmed her: the scent, sound, and sight of aroused alpha entering the kitchen from the hallway. Olivia was naked, and Alex wasn’t surprised to see her brown eyes alight with renewed arousal.  
  
“Large mushroom and olive for delivery,” she said quickly, before she could grow too distracted. “And throw in a salad,” she added in a weak attempt to make the order healthier.  
  
The person on the other end of the call started speaking, but Alex hardly heard a word they were saying. Olivia stalked closer to her, every bit the predator hunting its prey. A shudder raced down Alex’s spine, and it took an effort of will not to bend over the counter and raise her ass.  
  
_Oh. That reminds me._  
  
She lowered the phone so the employee taking her order wouldn’t hear her.  
  
“Olivia Benson, go take a shower,” she said, with as much firmness as she could muster while her legs shook beneath her. “I’m not letting you fuck my pussy until you do.”  
  
Olivia made a low, unhappy growl and took another step forward.  
  
_“Ma’am? Ma’am, excuse me?”_  
  
Alex knew she had to act quickly. “Fine. Disinfecting wipes. They’re on the nightstand.”  
  
Olivia’s growl became a lonely whimper, and Alex almost felt sorry for her.  
  
“Disinfecting wipes,” she repeated. “Go.”  
  
Her instructions finally seemed to cut through Olivia’s fog, because she ran back to the bedroom at a proper jog. Alex sighed with relief and picked up the phone. “Sorry about that.”  
  
She barely finished placing the order before Olivia was back, smelling a bit less strongly of alpha pheromones and with droplets of water on her face. Apparently, she’d stopped by the sink too.  
  
Alex opened her mouth, but she didn’t get a chance to tell Olivia about the pizza coming, or anything else. Olivia surged toward her, claiming her lips and backing her straight into the living room. When Alex’s rear hit the arm of the couch, she knew she didn’t stand a chance. Pizza Joe’s had said half an hour, so hopefully that would be enough time for Olivia to come, untie, and give Alex at least a minute of peace to put some clothes on. _There’s not much I can do about the sex-smell in the apartment, but…_

As a last-ditch effort, Alex attempted to scramble out from under Olivia so she could at least grab some clothes, but she only had the chance to turn around and snag one of Liv’s discarded work shirts before the alpha was filling her. Alex moaned, caught between arousal and discomfort. With Olivia putting out this much alpha scent, she was wet pretty much constantly, but she hadn't had any foreplay or time to prepare, she was still sore from their last ten or twelve or twenty rounds of fucking, and Olivia was _big._ Alex hadn't had that many sex partners—she had a very specific type, namely dark, athletic, and discreet—but she’d been with enough people to know that Liv was exceptional in that area. Ordinarily, she very much enjoyed that quality of her mate’s, but after having experienced it for about twelve hours with hardly any letup, it was beginning to wear on her.

And then there was still the pizza to consider. As Olivia fucked in harder, growling against the nape of Alex’s neck, the omega knew she wasn't going to make it through much more of this without some food. _Maybe...maybe this will be a quick one,_ she thought weakly, trying to ignore her growling stomach and focus on the pleasure building between her thighs. _I mean, she's been fucking me for ages; she has to be getting tired too...oh, yes Liv, right there…_

But despite the briefness of her nap, Olivia appeared to have recovered her stamina. She had a bruising grip and was using it to haul Alex back onto her cock with every thrust, obviating any need for Alex to move—a mercy, at this point, because Alex wasn't sure she would have been able to. She’d thought she'd known what she was getting into when she'd first suggested to Liv that she go off her suppressants, but she realized belatedly that most of the books and articles she'd read about rut had been somewhere between clinical and informational. They hadn't said anything about being used as her alpha’s comedump.

_Maybe I should've been reading porn instead._

Fighting back the haze of around and exhaustion that was threatening to overwhelm her, Alex set about doing her best to bring Olivia to orgasm. She squeezed her sore, exhausted muscles around the thick shaft splitting her open, relishing the fullness pounding through it and coaxing it to build. If her mate would just come soon—as in, within the next five minutes—that might give her enough time to run to the bathroom, clean herself up, find a skirt that would at least cover her ass, and be the closest possible thing to decent when the pizza guy—

_“Ah!”_

Alex’s orgasm had snuck up on her, and to her surprise, she was suddenly the one coming, not Liv. The contractions wracked her entire body, and she would undoubtedly have collapsed if not for the alpha’s iron grip holding her up. Even as she slumped against Olivia, panting as the last shreds of release ripped through her, her mate only grasped her tighter, growling triumphantly into Alex’s ear. After a moment, she realized that Olivia was chanting something in a low, constant undertone:

_“Mine. Mine. Mine.”_

Alex could do nothing but sob and shiver helplessly, feeling the base of her mate’s shaft expand and press against her opening. It was true—she _was_ Olivia’s—but somehow she had never felt more owned, more possessed...and more than happy to be so. As her inner walls parted, preparing to swallow her mate’s knot, Alex fell into a haze of need and submission, feeling like she would be fine with doing just this, being just this, Olivia’s fucktoy, her good breeding bitch, for the rest of her life…

And then the doorbell rang.

Alex swallowed a moan. _No. No way. It must be someone else—the pizza shouldn't be here for another fifteen min—_

“Pizza delivery!”

Alex was startled by the voice shouting outside the apartment door, but only for a moment. Within a single stroke of Olivia’s cock, she had forgotten all about it. The only noises in the world she cared about were the soft, rumbling growls Olivia was making beside her ear—only they weren’t soft, not anymore. Olivia was snarling loudly, and her eyes were fixed straight on the door.

 _Someone… outside the door… the door—wait, why is Liv looking at the door again? Oh… oh fuck, her cock—her knot… I’m so full…_  
  
For the life of her, Alex couldn’t remember what was happening. Something was very wrong, she knew, but just when it started to come back to her, Olivia shoved all the way inside without any warning, knot and all.  
  
Alex yelped. The pain was incredible, but as swiftly as it hit, it vanished. A warm pool of pleasure spread from the center of the piercing ache as her mate’s knot inflated rapidly within her, forcing her inner walls apart. She came again, violently, tearing into the couch with her nails and trembling from head to toe.  
  
Olivia still wasn’t satisfied. She continued rutting, grinding her hips tirelessly against Alex’s ass, shoving her forward over the arm of the couch and nipping hard at her shoulder. More pain lanced through Alex’s shoulder, but it shot straight down to her belly. Olivia’s cock throbbed powerfully inside her, so full that it twitched with each of Alex’s own contractions. Her mate’s knot was larger than she could ever remember, heavy enough to burst.  
  
_Come… Liv’s come… in me… Come, Liv… Come in me…_  
  
“C–come in m… ahh!”  
  
Several things happened at once.  
  
Olivia jerked forward one last time, and thick streams of come burst from her cock. Alex screamed, shivering as her muscles milked the hot spurts as deep as possible. Her vision went red and fuzzy as Olivia’s release flooded her core—but not so red that she missed the sight of the apartment door opening.  
  
The waves of pleasure were so intense that it took Alex several moments to realize what had happened. It was only when her nose picked up a strange scent that she was able to make sense of the image: a young alpha wearing black pants and a red shirt and ball cap was standing in her doorway, holding a warming bag in his hand.  
  
Olivia noticed, too. Her knot, already so huge that Alex’s muscles strained to grasp it, swelled even larger, until Alex thought she might tear in half. A low, rumbling growl vibrated from Olivia’s chest and into her back. Her mate’s smell, usually so delicious and enticing, became much more so, although Alex saw the young alpha go pale with fear. His knees buckled, and he almost dropped the bag.  
  
After a period of time that was entirely too long, Alex’s misfiring brain put all the details into a bigger picture.

The pizza delivery guy was here. In their apartment. Staring at her. Staring while she was bent over the couch in nothing but Olivia’s unbuttoned work shirt, full to the brim of her alpha’s cock and knot.

“I—I’m so… sorry!” the young alpha stammered, his voice breaking. “I thought you said come in…”

Alex whimpered. Oh fuck, Olivia’s come. It was still pouring into her, a rushing river that was swelling into a lake inside her core. Her mate had always come in very large quantities, but it almost seemed to Alex like she was coming even harder…somehow…in response to the intruder.

_Oh no._

As though on cue, a vicious snarl ripped through Olivia’s chest, so powerful that it rattled Alex down to her ankles. Its volume and ferocity put the one she’d let out when Donnelly intruded to shame - perhaps because, Alex thought, in the tiny back corner of her brain that wasn't taken up with _Liv_ and _knot_ and _come_ and _yes_ , that had been mainly posturing, an alpha showing off for her omega. This was different. Olivia had identified what she considered a serious threat, and was preparing to do something about it.

What she _could_ do while they were tied, Alex wasn't certain, but Olivia was smart and her alpha was determined. She’d think of something sooner or later. Alex risked a glance back over her shoulder, wishing that she wasn't so fucking turned on by the growling, and the sight of Olivia’s bared teeth and lips curled up in a snarl, eyes nearly black with lust and fury. She looked vicious, furious, almost feral… _Dammit, Alex, focus!_

Alex reached back to grasp whatever part of Olivia she could reach, hoping to reassure her mate that she was here, she was hers, and she wasn't going anywhere - certainly not with the terrified, pimply boy who was still frozen in her entryway. Olivia chose that exact moment to start rutting into her again, short, sharp jerks of her hips that, while constrained by the tie, were nevertheless effective. When Alex opened her mouth to address the terrified-looking kid, all that came out was a long, loud moan.

Liv let out a triumphant snarl and began fucking her even harder. As ridiculous and utterly embarrassing as the situation was, somehow it was _working -_ Alex could feel the start of another orgasm brewing in her gut. Frantically, she turned back to the pizza boy and choked out, “I’m so sorry - god, yes, Liv, _there -_ wallet's in m-my purse on the table - oh, _fuck_ \- take all the cash and _please, nnnn -_ just _go -”_

The kid finally snapped out of his trance. He looked like he was going to listen to her, but then a particularly loud snarl rattled out of Olivia, the loudest yet. Alex clenched hard around her mate’s knot, suddenly embarrassingly close to coming, squeezing her eyes shut as tears of need and shame spilled out from the corners. There was a whimper, a thump, and then the sound of the door slamming shut. When she managed to open her eyes again, the kid was gone, the pizza box was on the floor, and her purse was untouched. Alex sighed internally. _I’ll have to go over there and try to pay them back later..._ was her last conscious thought, before Olivia succeeded in her apparent goal of fucking her brains out.

***

Olivia gazed down at the exhausted omega slumped against the couch. She had felt Alex come again, and her spasms had set off Olivia’s own orgasm, urging to spill even more of her seed into her mate’s womb. She rumbled with satisfaction, running her hands along Alex’s swollen belly. She was _glad_ that the puny alpha had been there to see this, there to see her knot and claim and breed her bitch. A tiny voice in the back of her head was screaming that this was _not_ a good thing, Alex was going to be furious with her when this was over, but the voice of her alpha was much louder. _Mine,_ it snarled. _Mine mine mine._

She would have gladly ripped the intruder’s throat out, and might have done if they hadn't been tied, if coming apart wouldn't have hurt Alex, but she hadn't even needed to. She had driven him out by the force of her growls, of her scent, and of her undeniable claim over her omega. _Mine!_ And soon everyone would get to see it. When Alex’s belly swelled with her pups, no one who saw them could deny that she’d been bred full, and that she was Olivia’s, now and for always.

Alex was panting beneath her, letting out tiny whines at the end of each breath. Olivia took a sniff. While the scent pouring from her omega sang to her largely of pleasure, there was a hint of pain and ragged exhaustion in it as well. Olivia crooned concernedly, nuzzling the sweat-soaked nape of her neck.

After a moment, Alex sighed. “I’m okay, Liv,” she said, in a quiet, tired voice. “I’m just hungry, and that last orgasm took a lot out of me.”

Words were well beyond Olivia at this point, but with a few more rumbles and soft whines she managed to make herself understood: _Anything I can do?_

“I’m fine, just...do you think you can get us over to that pizza box, somehow?”

Olivia growled triumphantly. Here was something she could do! Gathering Alex into her arms as gently as she could with the tie, she managed to walk them both over to where the box lay. As soon as she got close enough to smell it, her stomach rumbled even louder than she had. Whatever was in there smelled delicious, and she deserved food for fucking her bitch so well and for so many hours. After lowering herself to the floor with Alex tucked into her lap, she reached for the box. Alex sighed again.

“Yeah, I guess you can have some… Dammit, I _knew_ I should've gotten two.”

They both ate their pizza ravenously, straight from the greasy cardboard box, until it had been utterly demolished. Gradually, Olivia’s knot shrank enough for her to pull out, but she still clung to Alex as the omega grabbed one of the nearby towels she’d had the foresight to leave out. After a pat-down, which Olivia tried to turn into another round of rutting on the floor, Alex headed for the kitchen to get them both some water, with Olivia trailing needily behind.

“Liv,” Alex sighed, but Olivia could tell that her omega wasn’t truly upset. Embarrassed, certainly, but Olivia’s faint feelings of guilt on the subject were already fading away. Lust threatened to overtake her again, and she growled, cupping both of Alex’s breasts in her hands. They were hers, just like the rest of Alex’s body, and soon they would suckle her pups. Hers and no one else’s.

“Liv,” Alex said again, only this time, the name came out as a soft whimper. Olivia didn't need any more encouragement. Her growl increased in volume, and she backed Alex up against the kitchen wall, pinning the omega between both arms.

It was easy to slide her hands under Alex’s rear and lift her up. Olivia claimed Alex’s mouth with all the passion she had, pressing roughly past Alex’s lips. The taste of sex and omega were sweet on her tongue, and she drank it in, rocking her pelvis forward.

Wet. So fucking wet. Alex was wet and hot and still leaking come. That wouldn't do. Olivia bucked, trying to thrust inside, but she wasn't lined up properly and didn't have the presence of mind to fix it. She slid her shaft along Alex’s dripping slit, back and forth, over and over as she huffed frustrated breaths into the crook of Alex’s neck.

Luckily, Alex was there to help. She brought one of her hands down between them, adjusting Olivia’s length until it rested against her entrance. Olivia didn't hesitate. She snapped her hips, burying herself to the hilt in her omega’s pussy. _Hers_.

She drove forward at a brutal pace, kissing her rumbling moans into Alex’s mouth, breaking away only to lick the sweat from Alex’s neck. Alex’s flesh burned under her lips, but it was nothing compared to the burning heat around her cock. Olivia felt Alex clench with every stroke she made, trying to draw her impossibly deeper, but it wasn’t enough. It wouldn't be enough until Alex had been fucked full and bred for every other alpha to see.

_Mine. My omega. My mate. Full. My pups..._

“Yes,” Alex keened, digging her nails into Olivia’s shoulders. “Yours.”

Olivia hadn't realized she’d spoken aloud, but in her haze, she didn't have the self-control to stop. She muttered a stream of filth into the curve of Alex’s throat: promises of knotting, breeding, claiming; promises of pups and a heavy belly; promises to make Alex hers, and only hers, by filling her over and over. _“Gonna… make you… make you mine. Knot you—fill you… breed you so they know… that you're…”_

 _“Yes,”_ Alex gasped again—begging, pleading, imploring. _“Yes Liv yes fuck me knot me fill me…”_

Olivia couldn't last. There was no reason to. Alex was hers, and she wanted to prove it. She sank her teeth into Alex’s abused mating mark, already sore and bruised, and pushed as deep as possible, quivering as her knot swelled within Alex’s welcoming walls. Even as pleasure rippled through and spilled from her body, she was struck by a feeling of overwhelming rightness. This was _right_ , being tied with her mate, holding Alex’s shivering body in her arms, emptying everything she had.

Alex came as soon as she did, clinging tight to Olivia’s torso all the while. She was already full from almost an entire day of mating, but Olivia couldn’t help taking pride in the added tautness to Alex’s belly, to the firm curve of it pressing into her stomach just below her ribs. Her length throbbed as she savored the fact that _she_ had done that. She had been the one to fill Alex up, and no one else ever would.

“Liv,” Alex gasped one more time, her blue eyes clouding over. “Love you.”

Olivia was beyond words, but with what control she had left, she took Alex’s lips in a tender kiss. Their mouths moved as one as they came down from their high together, both covered in the same sweat, skin pressed so tight it felt like they had merged into a single being. For a single moment, Olivia was satisfied.

Yes. This was right. The challenger was gone, and she had claimed her mate. For now, at least, she could relax and enjoy the warmth of her mate’s fluttering walls.

***

Tuesday morning dawned crisp and bright. _Way too bright,_ Alex thought, squinting against the glare and grimacing. They had apparently forgotten to close the curtains in their frantic state, which probably meant that their neighbors had received quite the show over the weekend. Alex blushed, but before she could do anything about it, the glare was blocked by a pair of broad shoulders and a head of dark hair.

“Morning, Liv,” Alex said, offering her mate a sleepy smile. Olivia’s only reply was a possessive, presumptuous rumble, and an intent, purposeful gaze. That, combined with the hardness Alex could feel pressing into her stomach, told her everything she needed to know.

“Oh jeez, your rut’s not over yet? That's fine, I'm just gonna need to call— _mmf!”_

Olivia pounced, taking Alex’s lips in a deep, harsh kiss. Alex moaned into it as the alpha’s hands roamed along her body, palming her breasts and tracing her curves, and she could feel wetness gathering between her thighs as she arched up against Olivia. Somehow, even after having been fucked senseless for nearly three whole days, her mate’s barest touch could leave her needy and panting.

And yet, as much as Alex wanted to heed the call of Liv’s increasingly greedy growls and heady pheromones and dominant hands, something still nagged in the back of her mind. _There was something I need to do...say...call...somebody?_

All of a sudden, she remembered. Breaking off the kiss with Olivia was hard, but keeping herself from flipping over and presenting at the low growl and affronted glare the alpha was leveling at her was even harder.

“I’m sorry, Liv,” Alex said, in the firmest voice she could manage while fully half of her willpower was concentrated on not tilting her hips up to accept her mate’s length. “But I promised Casey that I'd call if I was gonna be out another day. They’ll be wondering where I am…”

The rest of Alex’s sentence was drowned out by Olivia’s growl rattling into a snarl at the mention of the other alpha. Alex was caught between wanting to roll her eyes and wanting to tilt her head back and show her throat at the ridiculously possessive behavior. In the end, she settled for pressing a trembling hand against Olivia’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, “but I have to do this. I promise it'll be as quick as I can possibly make it.”

Olivia kept rumbling, but as Alex slid out from under her, moving slowly and carefully so as not to activate her mate’s prey drive, it tapered off into a whine. “But...mine,” she said, eyes huge and dark and wide.

Alex struggled not to find it adorable—it was a honeytrap, she knew from experience. “Yes, yours,” she told Olivia soothingly, brushing a hand along her mate’s arm as she dug through the clothes scattered on the floor to find a shirt that wasn't totally ruined by their escapades. Even though she doubted anyone else would arrive, she didn't want the possibility of another incident like the one with the pizza boy.

“But in order for me to be yours for the rest of the day, I have to call into the office,” she said, deliberately avoiding Casey’s name. “So if you can just sit tight for a couple of minutes, I'll be right back, and we can pick up where we left off.” A smile—sultry, but not too inviting—and a brief exertion of her omega pheromones stunned Olivia in place long enough for Alex to slip out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was free of Olivia’s tempting cloud of pheromones, Alex was able to think more clearly. She headed for the kitchen, assuming this might be her only break for several hours. If Olivia’s rut wasn’t over yet, some sustenance would definitely be required. She started the coffee maker, then dipped into the living room to grab her purse. It was still sitting on the floor where it had fallen several nights ago, and Alex felt her face heat up.

She withdrew her cell phone and pulled up Casey’s number.  
  
After a few rings, there was an answer. _“Hey, Alex. What do you need?”_  
  
Alex sighed. She really did like Casey, and she hated shifting her responsibilities off onto someone else, but in Olivia’s current state, there wasn’t much of a choice.  
  
“I have some bad news. I’m going to need another day off.” Although she didn’t explain why, she knew it would be fairly obvious, and thinking about the conclusions Casey would draw made her squirm. Still, she tried to remain professional. “I just wanted to make sure there aren’t any fires I need to put out. Has everything been going okay without me?”  
  
_“Well…”_  
  
The uncertainty in Casey’s voice made Alex’s stomach drop. “What is it?”  
  
_“The Guerrero case is an issue. I know it’s not being tried until Thursday, but our key witness is having second thoughts. He’s not sure he wants to testify.”_  
  
Alex sighed, heading back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. “And most of our case hinges on his testimony.”  
  
_“Right. So I tried talking to him, but he didn’t…”_  
  
Casey’s voice began trailing off, not because she had stopped speaking, but because Alex had stopped listening. The voice on the other end of the phone sounded distant and muffled, and her head began to fill with a familiar fog. Suddenly, Alex realized she was bent over the kitchen table, face down, ass up. A moment later, strong hands had wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
“Casey?” Alex said, trying to keep the breathiness from her voice as Olivia’s shaft began sliding through her wetness, searching for her entrance. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but could I actually call you b—ahh…” She dropped the phone onto the table, moaning as Olivia sank inside of her. Getting fucked for three days straight didn’t make taking such a large cock any easier.  
  
_“Alex? Sorry, what was that?”_  
  
Casey’s tinny voice was hard to hear while the phone wasn’t pressed against Alex’s ear, but Olivia noticed. She growled and began thrusting, bending over to nip along Alex’s back.  
  
Alex scrabbled for the phone. Her coordination was disappearing rapidly as Olivia hit white-hot spots inside her, but she managed to hiss, “Quiet, Liv, please,” and hit speaker. “Sorry, Casey. The Guerrero case. I’ll contact the witness on Wednesday first thing in the morning, I promise. I might have a better chance of… of… uh…”  
  
_Come on! Concentrate,_ she told herself, fighting against the distraction of Olivia pounding into her. The alpha wasn’t being gentle at all, and the table was groaning beneath them as it scooted against the floor. There were going to be scratch marks on the hardwood, Alex knew, but she wasn’t in a state of mind to care.  
  
“Of what? Alex, Petrovsky’s the judge on the case. You know how she gets when we don’t have all our ducks in a row.”

Alex bit back a whimper. It was getting harder and harder— _oh fuck, Liv, harder—_ to remember who Petrovsky was, or what Casey’s words meant, or what she was doing talking on the phone when her only purpose was to bend over and take her alpha’s cock inside of her, over and over until she was tied and bred…

_“Alex? You still there? I know you've got a lot, um, on your plate but we really need to make sure this case is tight.”_

This time, Alex wasn't able to successfully hold back the moan that Olivia’s thrusts drove from her throat. She managed to strangle it in part, but she couldn't imagine that Casey hadn't heard at least _something._ Alex’s face heated up in shame, but her arousal burned even hotter in her gut. Oh god, she knew she had a bit of an exhibitionist streak, but that was mostly in theory! That didn't mean she actually _wanted_ her colleague to hear her getting fucked over the phone…

_“Uh...Alex? Is this a bad time? If it is, I can just call back…”_

Casey’s voice had gotten just a little rougher, the strain in it telling Alex that she'd guessed exactly what was going on. But as badly as Alex wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, Casey was offering her a lifeline. All she had to do was take it.

Alex opened her mouth to answer in the affirmative, but apparently Olivia had entirely lost patience with her mate talking to another alpha while she was being fucked. She let out a loud snarl and thrust in hard, making Alex abruptly aware that the base of her cock was beginning to inflate. And so the _yes_ that she'd meant to give Casey came out in a joyful, needy wail:

_“Yes!”_

Taking that as encouragement (which it was, at least in part), Olivia bent low over Alex’s back, snarls rattling in the omega’s ear with each breath, hips rutting hard and fast against Alex’s rear. Alex couldn’t help it. The red wave of Olivia’s rut was crashing over her again, bearing her closer and closer to orgasm, and she was helpless to do anything but ride it until she drowned in pleasure.

And yet somehow, over the sounds of Olivia’s growling and the firm, wet smacks of her cock pounding into Alex’s tightening pussy, Alex managed to hear voices coming from her phone:

_“Counselor Novak, why are you on the phone? Don't you have work to do?”_

_“Oh! Counselor Donnelly, I'm sorry, I was just hanging up with Alex—uh, Counselor Cabot—she was just calling to say she won’t be in to—”_

_“Oh, Cabot? Hold on, don't hang up. I want to ask her about the Jefferson matter—”_

The sound of Liz’s voice sent a chill running through Alex’s veins, momentarily cooling the heat burning through her system. She knew she had to be on thin ice with her boss, given what had happened last week, and Liz was not likely to take kindly to hearing Alex being fucked over the phone. Alex bit her lip as hard as she could, nails digging into the table and dragging grooves through the wood, desperately trying to think of anything but the hot, hard thickness of Olivia’s cock, of the growls searing across the back of her neck, of her mate’s low, constant chant of _“My bitch, my bitch, mine, gonna breed my bitch, gonna fill you up—”_

Donnelly was asking her something, but Alex couldn't take it anymore. The words, the fullness, the pressure she could feel pounding through Olivia’s throbbing length—it was all too much. Every other thought fled her brain except the most primal, and that was what spilled out of her mouth in a wail of pure agony and ecstasy as Liv’s knot slammed home:

“ _Yes, Liv, please, fuckmeknotmebreedme, give me your seed, wanna carry your pups, please, alpha, breed me…”_

Her words trailed off into a scream as Olivia did just that. Her knot swelled to an impossible size, catching on Alex’s entrance, but she wouldn't be denied access to her bitch’s pussy. Snarling, she exerted an extreme amount of pressure, pumping out demanding alpha pheromones, and Alex had no choice but to give way. She opened inside, accepting Olivia’s knot into her greedily clenching channel, before tightening around the other side and cementing the tie.

Being joined so tightly with her alpha was more than Alex could bear. She came with a tearful wail, inner walls fluttering wildly around Olivia’s knot. They could hardly stand the strain, but that was what made it so incredible. Olivia stretched her in ways no one else ever had or ever would. It was too much, and at the same time, it was everything she needed. There was no shame or inner conflict: only surrender.

As soon as she started rippling, Olivia’s peak hit. Alex felt her mate’s knot give a powerful throb inside her, followed by a flood of warmth deep within her core. It wasn’t so much short spurts as a constant spray, with a pulsing rhythm too fast to separate out. Alex didn’t even try. She was lost to pleasure, to the floating sense of calm that came with submission. All she wanted was to be Olivia’s, in every possible way.

“Mine,” Olivia grunted, mouthing at the back of Alex’s neck between nips. Her hips continued jerking despite the tie, and the constant shifting of her knot against Alex’s inner walls drew out the omega’s release even longer. She couldn’t feel Olivia’s shaft any longer, only a swelling heat as her insides expanded to hold Olivia’s seed.  
  
This was the part that Alex’s inner omega loved best. It was about more than the physical sensations, although she shuddered as Olivia spilled into her, causing her lower abdomen to swell against the table beneath her. It was about more than ownership, although Alex longed to be Olivia’s in every possible way. Underneath all the animal lust and primitive instinct, Alex’s desires were simpler and purer still. She loved Olivia. Her alpha. Her mate. For that reason and no other, she wanted to carry Olivia’s pups, to ensure Olivia would have the children she longed for.  
  
Olivia must have been thinking along the same lines, because she settled on Alex’s back and paused her thrusts. A low, rumbling purr vibrated in her chest, and she removed her teeth from Alex’s neck, bathing the sore bitemarks with her tongue. Her orgasm slowed, although it didn’t stop completely, and she seemed content to let Alex’s rippling muscles draw it out of her until she was empty.  
  
After a few moments to bask in the afterglow and catch her breath, Alex’s mental faculties recovered enough for her to assess her situation. She remembered that something had not gone according to plan, but she wasn’t sure of what it could be—how could anything be wrong while Olivia’s comforting weight was resting on top of her and Olivia’s seed was sealed in her womb? But she remembered something… someone…  
  
Her eyes landed on the phone, which was still lying next to her head on the table. To her slowly growing horror, she realized it was on—and the name on the screen belonged to none other than Casey Novak. “Casey?” she rasped, her throat hoarse from both screaming and embarrassment.  
  
_“Try again,”_ a familiar voice said.  
  
The bottom of Alex’s stomach dropped out, leaving an empty pit behind. This was worse than Casey. So, so much worse.  
  
“Liz?”  
  
_“Glad to have you back, Counselor,”_ Liz said, in what Alex recognized as her driest voice. _“Although if you wanted to discuss maternity leave, there are more appropriate channels to go through at the DA’s office.”_  
  
Alex’s face burned. She had no idea how to respond to a statement like that—and wasn’t sure if she even should. In the end, she went with an apology. “Liz, I’m so sorry—”

 _“I’ll expect you in on Wednesday,”_ Liz said, her voice revealing just a hint of sympathetic amusement, so subtle Alex wondered if she might be imagining it. _“Meanwhile, I need to return Counselor Novak’s phone so she can stop hovering and go deal with her erection.”_

Alex heard the start of an embarrassed protest from a voice she assumed to be Casey’s, but she wasn’t about to stay on the phone to find out. She ended the call, resting her forehead flat against the kitchen table.

“This is all your fault,” she said to Olivia, who was still rumbling happily on top of her. The alpha responded to her disapproving tone with a low whine, but Alex could tell that she didn't really understand why she was being scolded. With a sigh, she reached back to run her fingers through Olivia’s sweaty hair, scratching her scalp gently in a way that made the rumbling purr start up again, even louder. She couldn't stay angry at Liv—not usually, but especially not under these circumstances. She was only following her instincts to stake her claim in front of anyone she saw as a challenge, and to breed her omega well.

Shifting a little, Alex blushed at the sticky heat she still felt between her thighs. She couldn't deny that Liv had done her very best at just that.

_If only it could actually happen…_

The stray thought surprised Alex. They had agreed when their relationship first started getting serious that while they both wanted pups, right now wasn't the time. They wanted to focus on their careers, and on the victims who needed their full attention. That was why Alex was very careful about taking her birth control, and had managed to do so even during her heats and Olivia’s rut. Now wasn't the time to even think about having a litter...right?

Alex sighed against the cool surface of the table. It had been an easy enough fantasy to fall into this weekend, what with Olivia’s constant emphasis on breeding Alex and her own admitted tendencies towards encouraging that behavior, but that was all it was: a fantasy. They both had their jobs to do, and they both had each other. Right now, that would have to be enough.

***

Olivia’s rut finally started fading sometime late Tuesday afternoon. She could tell because, when her knot finally shrank enough to slip out of Alex’s ass on a tide of come, her first thought wasn't about how quickly she could get back inside of her bitch’s pussy. Instead, it was about how they should probably both take a shower—preferably together—and then maybe they could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. She was pretty sure _Imagine Me & You _was on Netflix, and if it wasn't, they could probably rent it on iTunes…

“Liv?”

Alex had craned her neck around to look at her curiously. Olivia’s head was clearing pretty rapidly, and she imagined that her scent was too, enough for Alex to recognize what was happening. She was treated to the sunburst of her mate’s smile, one that her own lips couldn't help echoing. “Welcome back,” Alex said gently, and when she stirred, Olivia was glad to lift herself up and let her mate flip onto her back. Alex opened her arms, and Olivia fell into them gratefully, sighing with contentment as she pressed her lips against the mating mark on Alex’s throat.

“Glad to be back. It’s been a hell of a…”

Her voice trailed off as memories of the last four days flooded through her brain. Now that it was no longer soaked in the hormones of her rut, she could see it all clearly: her pissing contest with Casey, coming all over Alex’s face in front of her boss, fucking her into unconsciousness and then fucking her awake again, knotting her in front of that poor pizza boy, and then snarling about breeding her while she was on the phone with—oh god, Casey and Liz Donnelly _again…_

“Oh god, Alex, I am so, _so—“_

“Shh,” Alex whispered, pressing kisses against Olivia’s burning cheeks. “Shh, Liv, it’s okay, it’s okay, I promise it’ll be okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't do anything I didn't want, I promise. I’m okay.”

“How can you be okay?” Olivia choked out, pulling away from Alex even as her mate’s arms wrapped tighter around her, attempting to draw her closer. “The things I did to you...the things I _said…_ There's no way it could be _okay,_ Alex!”

“It _is_ okay,” Alex insisted, “because I wanted this. I want you, Olivia Benson, in every way.”

“Really?” Olivia said bitterly, unable to meet Alex’s clear blue gaze. “You wanted me to talk about—about _breeding_ you in front of your coworker and your boss?”

Alex didn't answer for a moment, and Olivia forced herself to look down at her mate. What she saw made her eyebrows rise. A light flush had risen to Alex’s cheeks and collarbones, and even if those signs hadn't been obvious enough to Olivia, the light scent of arousal rising from the omega was enough to confirm it. Olivia’s jaw dropped.

Before she could think of anything to say, Alex spoke, eyes darting everywhere but Olivia’s face, “No, that wasn't exactly the plan, but it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself; your instincts were. And your instincts heard another alpha and told you to...stake your claim.”

Now it was Olivia’s turn to blush. She was dreadfully embarrassed for a few seconds, but that feeling faded rapidly, and despair rushed in. She curled in on herself, drawing her knees up to her chest and lowering her head. Alex sat up, reaching out to rub her back, but Olivia flinched at her touch. She felt… _tainted_ in some way, like she didn’t deserve it after everything she had put Alex through. _Everything I forced her to do..._

Alex kept her hand in place. “Liv,” she murmured, leaning in to whisper soothing words. “Please, listen. I consented to everything we did these past few days, and I’m positive if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have done them.”

Olivia didn’t reply. All she could do was hug her knees tighter and try to blink the tears out of her stinging eyes. She wasn’t successful. Her mind kept flashing back over the past several days, flying through images that both aroused and horrified her. _God, what have I done? How am I any better than… than him..._

Alex pumped out soothing pheromones, and Olivia felt the edge of her fear and loathing soften enough to listen to what her mate was saying. “I mean it,” Alex said in her most reassuring voice. “Your instincts might have taken over, but they would never let you hurt me. If I had smelled scared or like I was in pain, you would have wanted to protect me, not fuck me.”

“How do you know?” Olivia asked in a tight, wobbly voice. She desperately wanted to believe that what Alex was saying was true, but there was no way to prove it.

“Because you love me, Olivia. You have so much love in your heart, for me and everyone else. It’s who you are and it’s why I love you back. Even your rut isn’t strong enough to change that.”

Olivia gave a shaky exhale. “You’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

“No. I know it’s hard to believe sometimes when we see the worst of the worst every day, but most alphas never hurt their mates, and you’d be the last alpha on the planet to hurt me.”

Olivia lifted her face and sniffed. Alex bent over her, wiping them dry with a thumb. “There you are. Don’t cry. I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I feel amazing.”

“Really?” Olivia asked with a cracked sort of laugh. She found that hard to believe.

Alex smiled. “Really. I might not be able to sit down for a couple of days, but that’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

Olivia laughed again as the painful knot in her chest loosened. She still had doubts, but Alex’s scent and touch were putting them to rest. Surely if she had done something so horrible, Alex wouldn’t still be lying next to her, trying to make her feel better. Her mate was empathetic, but not at the expense of all common sense.

Alex lay down beside her, spooning her from behind and starting up a purr. Soon, the weaker thread of Olivia’s purr joined in. “What’s going to happen when you go back to work?” she asked.

“I expect Liz will make several dry comments at my expense, and Casey will avoid me as much as possible.”

“That’s it?”

“Liz isn’t just my boss. She’s also my friend, and she’s an omega. She knows all about heat-brain.”

“You weren’t on your heat.”

“Close enough. And what is Casey going to do? She’s not my superior, and she’ll probably want to pretend this never happened.”

Even an hour before, the mere mention of Casey’s name would have sent Olivia into a jealous spiral, even though Alex had no interest in her at all. Now, Olivia didn’t feel anything. _It really is over. We made it. And Alex says she’s okay._

“Alex?” Olivia said after another pause.

“What do you need, Liv?”

“Will you take a bath with me? A nice warm one? And can we use a bath bomb and bubbles and stay in a long time?”

Alex kissed the nape of her neck. “If we rinse off in the shower first, then yes. Of course we can.”

“Okay.”

Olivia moved, but instead of leaving bed, she turned in Alex’s arms. She leaned in cautiously, giving Alex plenty of time to pull away, but when it didn’t happen, she closed the distance between their mouths for a soft kiss. It was tender and sweet, and it erased the last of her doubts. Alex loved her, and everything was going to be okay.

***

**Three Weeks Later...**

Alex Cabot didn't do mornings—at least, not without the assistance of some horrifically strong coffee. And yet, for the fourth time in a row, she found herself staring down at the mug her mate had brought her and fighting the urge to vomit.

“Babe?”

Her brow furrowed. She couldn't understand it. The first couple of times, she’d thought the cream must have gone bad, but she'd picked up a fresh carton at the market on the way home yesterday. It was possible Liv had brewed it a little too strong, although she wouldn't bet on it. There was a reason they had two coffeemakers in the apartment, one for Alex and one for, as Liv put it, “normal humans who don't like drinking tar every morning.”

“Alex?”

Alex gazed down into the murky liquid, stomach burbling riotously, threatening to vent itself at any moment. This particular weirdness, coupled with a few other things - the odd tenderness of her breasts, the light spots of blood she’d noticed in her underwear the other day, the bizarre fluctuations in her body temperature - had inspired her to pick up something else along with the cream. It was still sitting at the bottom of her purse, wrapped up in its plastic bag, the receipt curled around the little pink and blue box to conceal the tell-tale lettering on the side…

“Alex!”

The sharp, sour note of concern in Olivia’s scent made Alex’s head jerk up. That was the fifth thing. While Alex had always had a relatively sharp nose, this was ridiculous. Somehow it seemed that overnight, she’d lost the ability to filter out useless olfactory information, and was now forced to smell all of New York, whether she liked it or not. She was always hyper-attuned to her mate’s scent, but now it almost seemed like she could tell what Olivia was feeling before the alpha even knew herself.

The alpha in question was setting the coffee mug down on the nightstand, large brown eyes currently muddied with worry. She looked like she was struggling to figure out what to say, but eventually she went with, “Something wrong with the coffee?”

Alex huffed out a shaky sound that might have been a laugh in another life. “No, I...actually, I think there might be something wrong with me.”

The concern in Olivia’s scent thickened, and Alex’s guilt rose. She knew she couldn't conceal this from Olivia for long, and she didn't want to, but...well, she didn't want to get Olivia’s hopes up if there wasn't anything to conceal. Alex sighed. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

“Can you go get me my purse?”

Olivia’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times as though she'd like to argue, or maybe ask a dozen more questions, but in the end she did as Alex asked. There was a tightness to her jaw when she returned with the purse, and the lines around her eyes had deepened, but Alex forced herself to stay as calm as she could.

“What's going on, Alex?” Liv asked as she began digging in the purse. Alex swallowed another surge of nausea that might have been more anxiety-related than anything before answering.

“Maybe nothing, but I’ve been feeling some symptoms lately and I wanted to check just in case...there.” Alex withdrew the pharmacy bag from the depths of her purse, pulled the little blue and pink package from it, and waved it at Olivia. She took the opportunity of her mate’s dropped jaw to hustle past her into the bathroom. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a stick to pee on.”

With that dramatic statement, she whisked off to the bathroom, trying to ignore the noise of her confused mate trundling along behind. Alex felt a little guilty for closing the door in Olivia’s face, but part of her needed to be alone, if only for a few moments. She took a deep breath, staring at the package in her hand.

  
_This is silly, Alex. You aren’t afraid of anything._  
  
But she was afraid—of both possible outcomes, honestly. Part of her knew the timing wasn’t right to have pups. She was still building her career, and taking time off for maternity leave would definitely set back her ambitions, even if only temporarily. That was why she’d taken her birth control religiously, especially during Olivia’s rut.  
  
And yet, part of her was afraid the test would be negative. Despite the logistical problems, she felt a deep yearning for this, to feel life stir in her belly and know that it was due to Olivia. She wanted to carry her alpha’s pups, and not just because of her instincts. She wanted to because she loved Olivia, and she knew Olivia loved her back.  
  
Alex unwrapped the package. Whatever the result, she and Olivia would deal with it. She didn’t have to face the unknown by herself, as the scratching and whining outside the bathroom door reminded her. “Alex? Alex, please let me in?” Olivia’s scent was pleading, cajoling. “I don’t want to intrude, but I really want to support you.”  
  
“I’ll just be a second.” Alex unwrapped the package and removed the test. After a swift glance at the instructions, she followed them to the letter.  
  
Once she’d finished and washed her hands, Alex held her breath and waited. She counted out the seconds in her head, one minute, then two. All the while, she avoided looking at the stick. She simply wasn’t ready. _Of course. I’m not ready for any of this, am I?_  
  
Eventually, she could wait no longer. When she reached three minutes, she forced herself to check the results. Two lines. Her head suddenly felt like it was floating and her heart began to pound.  
  
“Alex? Alex, I’m getting worried.”  
  
The sound of Olivia’s voice yanked Alex back to earth. She turned, and with a trembling hand, opened the door.  
  
Olivia barreled in right away, wrapping Alex in her arms and squeezing her tight. Alex smelled a powerful wave of alpha pheromones, but she allowed Olivia to scent mark her. She didn’t even object when her mate rubbed their faces together. “Let me see?” Olivia asked, both a plea and a demand.  
  
Alex passed the test over. While Olivia looked at it, her own eyes began to water. She watched the expressions that passed over Olivia’s face: worry, then surprise, and then utter joy. When Olivia looked up again, she was grinning from ear to ear. “Alex?”  
  
Alex laughed around a sob. “Yes. You’re going to be a sire, Olivia Benson.”  
  
Olivia practically threw the test onto the bathroom counter as she scooped Alex back into her arms. Alex suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground and spun in a circle, and although the gesture was sweet, her stomach immediately made its unhappiness known. “Liv! Put me down, please.”  
  
“Oh! Sorry.” Olivia lowered Alex gently to her feet, steadying her by her shoulders. “I wasn’t thinking. I was just…” She was still smiling, so Alex already knew.  
  
“It’s okay. I know how much you want this,” Alex said. “And I want it too. Even if the timing was, um, unexpected.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, swelling with alpha pride. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
Alex rested her forehead against Olivia’s. “I suppose you were just too much for my birth control. I shouldn’t be surprised—you had your knot in me for that entire weekend.”  
  
“You bet I did.” Olivia hesitated, stroking Alex’s hair. “I’m going to take parental leave once the pups are born. A couple weeks to help you, and then I’ll take a few more months so you can get back to work as soon as possible.”  
  
“Who says I’ll want to go back to work right away?”  
  
Olivia snorted. “I know you, Alex Cabot. You’ll be reading briefs the day after they’re whelped. I figure it’s useless to try and stop you, so I’ll take a break and play sire for a while. God knows I could use some time off.”  
  
Alex melted with relief. _We can do this,_ she thought, letting Olivia’s scent reassure her. It would be a struggle, but she wouldn’t need to face it alone. She had her mate to help her. Her very warm, very happy mate, who smelled even better than usual thanks to Alex’s sensitive nose.  
  
“Hmm.” She tucked her face into the crook of Olivia’s neck, breathing deeply as she slid her hand down the alpha’s belly.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
There was a question in Olivia’s scent, one Alex answered by cupping her palm over the front of Olivia’s pants. Her mate wasn’t swollen yet, but rose quickly to greet her touch. “I was just thinking… you’ll be extra proud of yourself when you tell everyone in a few weeks, won’t you?”  
  
Olivia’s change in mood was immediate. She growled, nipping the shell of Alex’s ear. “Mmhmm.”  
  
“Because you bred your bitch good. And now I’m carrying your pups.”  
  
“Alex…” Olivia’s hands slid around Alex’s waist, grasping her rear in both hands. “We’re gonna be late to work,” she added, but didn’t bother to remove them.  
  
“Don’t care.” Alex stopped mumbling into Olivia’s neck and tilted her face back up, coming nose to nose with her mate. Their lips met, gently at first, then hot and hungry. Olivia grunted into her mouth, and Alex felt herself being lifted off the floor once more before her alpha perched her on the bathroom counter.  
  
They were definitely going to be late to work, but Alex figured this was a special occasion.


End file.
